


Mended

by HunnyDreams42



Series: Flawed [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gifted Person + Gifted person...equals...?, I don't have this story panned out yet, I'm making it up as I go, Naughty language, Pseudo-Incest, WhiteKraken, i'll add tags as i go, protective five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyDreams42/pseuds/HunnyDreams42
Summary: With the Apocalypse around the corner, will Diego and Vanya be able to fix their broken relationship and stop the end of the world at the same time? (Third part of "Flawed" series").





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys 😃
> 
> I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who has left kudos and comments on the two previous stories "Flawed" and "Damaged" to this unexpected series, you guys are the best!!! Getting Kudos and reading all your kind comments has been super awesome.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂

                                                                                                         

* * *

Diego couldn't help himself from roaming his eyes over her, yesterday didn't make for a good time to take in her appearance, with their siblings giving each of them varying looks and with Vanya avoiding anything that was remotely in his vicinity. But now with her standing in front of him, he took his time to look at her. Not much had changed, subtle differences could been seen such as her hair was longer, she had bags under her eyes indicating that she was tired, she had also gained a bit of weight in the right places if you asked Diego, she looked good.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, Diego couldn't hear any anger in her voice just curiosity, at the very least he prepared himself for her to be upset with him but she didn't look it nor did she sound like it, not yet anyways. Diego can't say he would have this composure if the situations were reversed.

“Can we talk?” He asked her as he glanced down to Luna, she was swinging her hand in Vanya's, staring at him with interest, her wide little eyes going over him much like the way his own just did to Vanya.

“About?” She questioned, Diego raised an eyebrow in response to that, he didn't want her to make this more difficult then it was already going to be, but he couldn't fault her for it either, the fact that she's still standing in front of him and letting him speak at all is nothing short of a miracle.

“You, me, us, Luna....everything,” he fired in quick succession.

“There is a me and there is a you but there is no us Diego, you made your thoughts and your feelings very clear, so there's nothing to talk about,” she still didn't sound angry, just accepting of what she believed to be the truth.

“There's nothing to talk about? NOTHING at all to talk about Vanya?” He kept his gaze on her but let his head tilt downward to Luna, who was now completely focused on jumping back and forth over a crack in the cement, playing a game well the boring grownups talked.

That was able to send a spark of displeasure through her, she knew logically that ignoring him and walking pass him to go into the house wasn't going to go over well, just as she knew that it wouldn't be an option to resolving anything. She didn't want to talk to him but she knew she had to, he might not feel what Vanya feels for him but that's not a reason to keep Luna away and refuse for Diego to be in her life if that's what he wanted, and unluckily for her the only way to know where they stood was to talk, no matter how much she didn't want to.

“Okay,” she agreed, she nodded to her door and led the way inside, she wasn't about to have a private conversation out in the open where her neighbors could hear her business. Luna looked relieved to be going inside, before the door was open all the way she shot threw it and went straight to her room, bangs and clanks of toys being pulled out could be heard filling the house.

She led Diego through the living room to the kitchen so she could make some coffee, she wasn't about to have a sit down without at least one cup. Before she walked through the small arch that led into the kitchen though, Diego grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to the wall, a blade in his hand and flying into the kitchen before she had time to even process that she wasn't walking anymore.

A flash of blue appeared from air in front of her and suddenly Five was standing there, a blade in his hand with a smirk on his face.

“Your getting rusty in your old age Diego,” Five teased, Diego snatched his knife back with an eye roll. Vanya for her part was still trying to recover from how quick Diego reacted to someone being in her home, her heart was going a mile a minute from the short burst of adrenaline.

“What are you doing here?” She was asking the same question to a different person in less then 10 minutes, her house was a popular one today, Vanya thinks this is the most people that have ever been in here at once.

“I came to talk to you,” he stated, Diego was still crowded into her space, so Vanya pushed him away from her and again made her way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee if she was going to be dealing with them both. They followed her, Five eyeing Diego and Diego eyeing Five, both curious as to why the other was there.

She was a lot more interested in talking with Five at this point, she missed her brother and she definitely wanted to hear what's happened to him in his time away, she knows he went to the future but he didn't give much more information then that last night, and even if he had Vanya was so preoccupied with her own thoughts on seeing Diego that she would have completely overlooked it and Five didn't deserve that.

Focusing her attention on what Five had to say sounded far easier and simpler then going through a talk about everything with Diego.

“Get in line,” Diego scowled at him, Five's talk would just have to be pushed back for another day, Diego was there first and he wasn't leaving without talking to Vanya and he didn't want Five there to bare witness to a private conversation.

“What are you doing here?” Five questioned him as he sat on a bar stool connected to the island, making himself perfectly comfortable, an obvious show that he wasn't leaving.

“Me and Vanya have some things to talk about,” Diego didn't sit down anywhere, he didn't want to seem like he was pushing Vanya's hospitality.

“Some things that by the look of it should have been talked about a long ass time ago, if you ask me.” Vanya nearly forgot how blunt and unfiltered Five could be, he never did care if people took offense to his speech, he said what he was thinking and wasn't timid of the reactions it could possibly bring.

“I am curious though, how long has this,” Five motioned between them, “been a thing?”

“It's not a thing,” Vanya was quick to say, her and Diego did what they did and it was fun and happy but then it wasn't and it was in the past and Vanya would very much like to keep it there, she couldn't afford a breakdown over Diego.

"It's not a thing but you guys have a kid together?” Five looked like he was enjoying his tormenting far to much for Vanya's liking.

“It's not, now moving on, what did you want to talk about?” Vanya grabbed the coffee pot and poured all three of them a cup, she wasn't going to serve Five one but the way he eyed the pot clearly said he was about ready to jump over the island and steal it if she tried to withhold it from him.

“The future,” Vanya hated when Five would be vague about things when they were little, he often made a game of confusing her and their siblings by either being to vague or to detailed.

Vanya could see Diego stiffening in his place next to Five, he was growing impatient with the avoidance she seemed to be exhibiting, she wasn't doing it on purpose at this exact moment, it's not like she could very well ignore Five or kick him out when he came here to speak with her.

“What about the future?” Diego asked, just as he did Vanya noticed red splotches on Five, he's been back less then a day and he's already getting into the kind of trouble that leaves him bloody.

“Is that blood?” She motioned to his shirt, she knew it was but she wanted to see what he had to say.

“Yeah, it is,” Leave it to Five to sound completely unconcerned about a wound, “but it's fine now I used your stuff in the medicine cabinet to clean it out.” Vanya guessed she must have just missed Five showing up here when she went for her walk this morning.

“Why were you hurt to begin with? Who hurt you?” Diego demanded, Five has always and probably will always have a talent for getting on his nerves but that didn't mean he wanted to see him hurt, Five was his brother and if someone was trying to hurt him, he needed to know.

“Some mistakes were made on my end, I thought I had more time, I was wrong.” It was explanation that explained absolutely nothing, it just left Vanya and Diego more confused.

“But that's not important guys,” Five hesitated, he came here to inform and talk to Vanya, not Diego and Vanya but he supposed it didn't really matter now.

“Then what is Five?” Vanya couldn't believe the complete disregard he had for his safety.

“The world's ending in seven days,” he said to them, Diego had to admire the complete lack of emotion in Five's face when telling them that, they stayed quiet, not entirely sure what to say to that.

“I'm gonna need more coffee.” Vanya finally whispered to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Vanya aren't gonna have it easy, not if I have anything to say about it "cue evil laugh" 😈😈😈 lol 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😁

Vanya use to wonder when she was younger how the world would eventually come to end, she went through a phase where she thought she had to legit be ready for a zombie apocalypse. She wondered in that time if it was going to be something that you see in movies and shows, some disease that just takes over or some “cure” that wakes the dead. Or maybe it'll be something like running out of resources in the world, or maybe aliens would come down from space and destroy their planet. As she listened to Five recount what he had seen and done to survive, she couldn't help but feel disappointed when he told her he never found out how the world ended, he just knew that it did and it was in seven days.

Vanya couldn't stand the thought of Five in a desolate burning world not being able to come home, his powers failing him when he needed them most. The things he described were something no person should ever have to go through.

“I tried getting home for years, but every time I tried it just didn't work, I don't know why.” Vanya couldn't stand to see Five shake with memories of that empty world, he was always so nonchalant and confident about everything, but speaking about this was something that had him emotional. Vanya's first thought when he started talking was that he had gone mad, their father always warned Five of that happening as a result of time travel, but she saw the truth in his eyes, Five wouldn't freak over nothing. And in any case it paid to be prepared and aware then to be caught off guard, so even if it turned out to be all all in Five's mind (which Vanya very much doubted) it wouldn't hurt to try and stop it and ease Five's mind that it wasn't something he was going to have to deal with on his own. 

“Why do you still look like a kid? You said you were there for years,” Diego questioned, it wasn't that he didn't believe Five, he did, it was just something unusual and little freaky to see Five not a day aged from when he went missing 17 years ago, especially compared to himself and Vanya, who had aged.

“Time travel is messy, I obviously didn't get the equations completely right and that resulted in this,” Five gestured to his body.

“Seven days isn't a whole lot a time to save the world,” Diego said, how could that possibly be enough time to save an entire planet from an unknown enemy.

“Where do we even start?” Vanya's bemused voice pitched in with her question.

“With this,” Five reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the fake eye he had wrapped up in a cloth, “I found it clutched in Luther's hand.” Vanya cringed away from the fake eye, that was gross and ugly, how Five was casually holding it she had no clue.

“You found Luther?” Diego asked.

“I found all of you,” Five soberly replied, his eyes flickered to Vanya, “Well almost all of you.” He amended.

“What do you mean?” Diego and Vanya asked at the same time.

“I didn't find Ben or you Vanya,” Five now understood why he didn't see Ben's body with the others but even knowing Vanya didn't have powers he found it unusual that she was nowhere close to their siblings, he looked for her but all his searching came up empty, what's even more unusual though is now he knows she has a daughter, whose father is Diego who wouldn't have let either of them go that far away from him, he should have found them somewhere close by but he didn't, “I didn't know to look for Luna but I imagine she was where you were and I never found you.” Diego did not like sound of that.

“It doesn't matter now cause it's not happening, you being here has already changed the future Five I don't know how much but the butterfly effect and all that bullshit,” Diego muttered out, he was no expert on time travel but if movies have taught him anything it was that one thing had the power to set off chain reactions. With Five here they knew of the upcoming apocalypse, therefore they aren't completely blindsided by it, they have time (not that much time but something was better then nothing) to come up with a plan.

“It doesn't exactly work like that,” Five knew the misconceptions that came from movies, he wish it was that simple, “but I agree with you, it doesn't matter. I didn't come all this way only to get a front row seat to the world ending.”

“So our first step is to find out who the eye belongs to?” Vanya wanted to clarify, she stayed quiet throughout when Five was speaking of not finding her body or Luna's mostly because she didn't want to think of her and her daughter dead in a future that is fast approaching.

“Yeah and then we can...” Five paused when a little body ran into the room, he didn't know much about kids but he knew you shouldn't traumatize them with world ending news before their out of toddler years.

“Mamma I'm hungry,” Five and Diego watched as the little girl pulled herself up the bar stool to sit on the island, turning her tiny body until it faced Vanya.

“Really little bug, are you sure?” Diego thought it was adorable how serious Luna looked at her mother, Vanya's demure changed in a split second when Luna came running in. Diego couldn't see the stress and the worry that was just there a second ago, only a big playful smile.

“Yes,” Luna gave a firm nod in response.

“Alright well if your sure,” Vanya teased, “What do want to eat?”

“Sandwich!” Luna squealed, Diego didn't realize he was smiling at her until Five nudged his side with a smirk, the smirk left his face though when he seen Vanya reach into the cabinets for peanut butter and marshmallows, instead of into the refrigerator for mayo and ham. She liked peanut butter marshmallow sandwiches?

“Oh hell no, that's what you've been feeding our daughter, those monstrosities!” Diego exclaimed, how could Vanya feed Luna those nasty sandwiches, Five didn't have the same sentiments he was smiling for once instead of smirking, very obviously approving of the snack choice.

“Yes I have, she happens to love them Diego,” Vanya caught when he said “our daughter” she guessed that answered part of her question on whether Diego wanted to be involved in Luna's life, thankfully Luna was to young to understand quite yet what he said and what it means, she is a smart little girl, but she was to young to understand that she hasn't had a father in her life up until now. Vanya has actually been dreading the day that she isn't to young to understand that and the conversation that would have no doubt followed but now she doesn't have to, Diego was half in love with Luna already if the look on his face was anything to go by.

“There the bestest sandwiches in the whole world!” Luna proclaimed very loudly.

“Smart kid,” Five nodded his head in approval.

“You've doomed her to have bad taste for the rest of her life,” Diego joked, he's never understood how Five could eat those gross sandwiches, Vanya ate them to but not as religiously as Five did. Diego tried it one time out of curiosity, and it was safe to say that it was not for him.

“Shut up Diego," Vanya replied without real force, he was joking with her and Vanya kind of wanted to kick herself in the ass from how much she missed it. Her and Diego at some point did have an easy relationship, it was fun and light, she looked forward to his teasing and looked forward to his crappy jokes and belly laughs. Where that all went wrong she doesn't know and she's not sure if she wants to find out.

After she made the sandwich she put it on a plate and led Luna to the living room and sat her down on her little table that held characters from the movie Moana on it, she turned on the TV and clicked on Moana for her little bug to watch her favorite movie. Vanya can't count the number of times she's watched the movie over and over again, she's memorized practically every line, “You watch the movie, I'm going to go back to the kitchen, okay?” She asked but Luna was already stuck on the TV and wasn't paying any attention to what she was being told.

Vanya was a bit unsure what to think of Luna not questioning the presence of the two extra people in the house, it was not often that someone came here so she expected her to be sprouting questions left and right but she wasn't. Last night when Luna met everyone Vanya had introduced Five, Luther, and Klaus as her brothers, Allison as her sister, and Diego as her friend because it was to weird to say her brother when she hasn't thought of him being that in a very long time. Luna doesn't know what it means to have uncles and aunts, what they are and who they are, so Vanya knows she doesn't quite understand but it's still unusual that she's keeping quiet, but considering Vanya wasn't ready to answer questions she was glad that her little bug was going with the flow for now, Vanya hopes she keeps doing that.

When Vanya walked back into the kitchen, Five was just finishing saying something to Diego, “....we need to stop by the manor so I can get changed, I'm not going anywhere looking like this.”

“What's going on?” Vanya asked, she was going to start picking up the little mess she made from making Luna's snack but the kitchen was clean, she didn't mention it just sat down next to Five to continue their conversation.

“There's some company name printed on the eye, I think we should stop by there first and try to see if they can tell us who it belongs to,” Diego told her, Five once again was holding the creepy thing in his hand and Vanya just wished he would put it away permanently.

“All of us?” Vanya highly doubted that they meant her as well.

“Yeah,” Both Five and Diego answered at the same time, Vanya's eyes must have grown three times their size from her shock, she was sure they were going to tell her to stay behind, not only because she was _ordinary_ but she has Luna now.

“You can get a babysitter for Luna right?” Five was sure someone could watch Luna well they went to investigate where the eye came from, he wanted Vanya with them, Five came here originally to tell HER of the world ending soon, so he wanted her thoughts on things along the way. Not that Diego in and of himself wasn't good to have as a companion, but Five and Vanya were each others favorite siblings growing up, Five isn't to sure what has or hasn't changed in the years they've been separated but he did know that he still trusted her and her judgment.

“Yeah, our neighbor Eleanor can probably watch her, it's a little short notice but she's always offering, I just haven't took her up on it.” Eleanor was a sweet little old lady whose children have moved out and whose grandchildren don't visit, she lived three houses down and Vanya met her the fifth day living in the neighborhood, she had come baring cupcakes and cookies and told Vanya her life story in less then an hour of her being introduced to her. She had started offering to watch Luna when she thought it was an appropriate time for Vanya to “get back out there”, Vanya still hasn't taken her up on the offer yet, not willing to tell poor Eleanor that she wasn't “out there” to begin with. Eleanor's husband died some years ago and with hardly any family coming to visit her, Vanya has found herself on the receiving end of unwanted encouragement and advice, she knows Eleanor means well and she really is a sweetheart to so Vanya doesn't ever have the heart to just tell her to stop. But she hasn't had her watch Luna either not wanting to get the poor women's hopes up that she's getting back into a game that she was never playing to begin with.

“Alright then Vanya you go ask...” Diego started to say but was interrupted by the doorbell going off, Vanya frowned in confusion, she wasn't expecting anyone to come by right now. All three of them made their way into the living room, Diego pausing next to Luna and Five throwing himself onto the couch, Vanya went to answer the door.

On the other side was a man with short brown hair and a small smile coming out the corners of his mouth. His smile got a little bigger upon being greeted with the door opening but it immediately left when he caught sight of the frown on Vanya's face.

“I'm Leonard,” the guy stated looking more and more worried by the second, Vanya shook her head a little bit at him, Leonard? She doesn't know a Leonard.

“Violin lessons? Do I have the wrong house?” The guy asked in a panic, a blush lighting his cheeks.

“Oh! Oh my god! I completely forgot, I am so sorry!” Vanya almost shouted to him, she moved aside so he could walk past her into the living room, the embarrassment that he felt moments ago was now spreading to her, she couldn't believe she forgot about her appointment today.

“No, no it's fine. I can reschedule for a different time if you want?” He was looking around the room, pausing on Diego who had shifted in his stance, Diego felt uneasy vibes coming off the guy and he didn't like it. Five was eyeing the guy from the couch and looking how Diego felt, something was off he just wasn't sure what.

“No, you don't have to do that,” Vanya assured him, she moved around him and caught sight of Diego's and Five's faces but didn't say anything. 

“I'm sorry, um I'm Vanya," she introduced her self, “That's my brother, my friend, and my daughter.” She pointed to each of them but avoided names, mainly because introducing Five with his name was going to raise a question she didn't want to answer right now, Leonard nodded to Diego and Five and gave a smile and a wave to Luna who had stopped watching the movie when the new person came into the house.

“Down the hall, last door to your right is the lessons room if you want to go get comfortable, I'll be in there in a minute,” Vanya led him to the beginning of the hallway and pointed out her instructions. Looks like she's not going to be going with Diego and Five after all.

“You guys go head and go, I appreciate the invite but I forgot I have work and I can't just kick him out, but let me know what you guys find out, okay?” She told them, she really was looking forward to going with them but work was work and she couldn't just put it off to go play detective. 

“You still got the same number?” Diego didn't feel right leaving Vanya and Luna here with that guy but he knew if he said something it wouldn't go over well with Vanya so he kept his mouth shut, but he could at least make sure they had each others number to make himself feel a bit better.

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Me to, call me if anything, okay?” Vanya nodded back to him, she doesn't know what he thinks is gonna happen well he's gone but she knew how adamant Diego can be in his overprotective mode so it was just better to nod and agree then to argue and question.

Both Diego and Five walked to the front door to leave, “Bye mister Diego! Bye uncle Five!” Luna shrieked from her table, Diego laughed “Bye miss Luna.” Five didn't respond, not sure how to when he heard “uncle Five”. Vanya introduced him as that last night but he didn't realized she was going to call him that.

Vanya was closing the door behind them when Diego whipped around and told her “We still need to talk Vanya, don't think I'm letting you off that easy.” Before she could respond he walked away. Logically she knew just because Five brought the apocalypse back with him and she had a student didn't mean their talk wasn't happening but she was happy to live in that fantasy until he opened his big mouth and ruined it that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 😊
> 
> P.S....Did anybody else get the creepy vibes from Leonard from the very start or was that just me? I screamed at the TV that he was no bueno and she should get the hell out of dodge but TV people don't ever listen to me 😂
> 
> Fun Fact: I like Miss Vanya went through a phase where I legit thought I had to be ready for the Zombie Apocalypse lmfao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER GUYS!! 💙🐤💜🐇💚🐣💛🌈💐🐰💜🐇💛🐰🐣💐💙🐇🌈🐰🐣 😁😁. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂.

Diego could feel Five's eyes burning a hole into the side of his skull, but he refused to turn his attention away from the road, his eyes were glued straight forward. They were in his car driving to the manor so Five could change, and Five's been staring at him from the moment he situated himself in the passenger seat, Diego was trying and failing to pretend he didn't notice.

“You plan on picking up the mess you made, right? Because the assumption that you are is the only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet,” Five wanted to give Diego the benefit of the doubt, he could see a certain spark in Diego's eyes when they looked at Vanya. Five isn't sure what exactly went down between the two of them but he does know that Vanya shares that spark and he wants her to be happy and if Diego is what's going to make his sister a little bit happier in life then who was he to judge that.

He never thought in a million years that Diego and Vanya would ever be a thing, to say they've always butted heads is an understatement, they never got along when they were kids, in a weird way though he could see where their opposite personalities could mesh well together.

“The mess with Vanya?” Diego was stalling, he knew what Five was asking, he wanted to avoid talking about Vanya with him though. If Five knew how things got started with Vanya and why he went to her, Diego was sure he wouldn't live to see another day. Five has always been protective of Vanya, always defending her and getting into altercations with Diego and the rest of their siblings because they often upset her and Five would find her crying. Diego had been on the receiving end of a few punches and spitting words from Five more then he cares to admit.

“Yes, your gonna fix it.” Five meant to ask but it came out as an order, he wasn't going to take it back though, Diego needed to fix whatever it was between him and Vanya. Not because of a potential for a good romantic relationship but because of Luna, that little girl deserved both her parents in her life, without them fighting and/or glaring at each other out of anger for unresolved tensions. Plus Vanya has been through an entire pregnancy, birth, and raising of a toddler by herself and as far as Five is concerned Diego needs to grow some balls and step in so Vanya isn't parenting on her own anymore. It was understandable why he hasn't up until this point, how could he when he didn't know about Luna but now he knows so there should be no excuses.

“I'm hoping to,” Diego whispered, he was going to try and fix his relationship with Vanya he just hopes she'll let him. He wants to be a father to Luna, he doesn't want to miss another day of her life, he's already missed so much, her birth, her crawling stage, her first steps, her first words, her first smile, etc and he didn't want to miss anymore. He also wants to be with Vanya, he doesn't just want to co-parent though if that's all she wants then he'll have to accept it but he can't lie and say he doesn't want more with her.

He kicked her out of his life because of an overwhelming sense of guilt on why he brought her into it to begin with. He knows he could have handled that in a better way, one that didn't leave Vanya running from his place crying, one that didn't leave her by herself when she needed him there. He thought he was making a good decision when he kicked her out, he thought he was deciding that she deserved better then to be his balm for the scar Eudora made in his heart, and he was right she did deserve better then that but she also deserve better then how he went about “resolving” the situation.

“Good,” Five told him, “But just so we're clear, if you don't or you make things worse for her, no one's going to be able to recognize your body when I'm through with it,” Five gave him that huge creepy ass smile that Diego absolutely hated, it made Five look like a murder child.

“Understood,” he wasn't planning on screwing it up.

Pulling up to the manor Diego resisted the urge to turn back around and drive away, he didn't like being here, it was a place that held little to no good memories. He didn't like reliving those memories. Him and Eudora hadn't worked out in the end and it was ultimately because of this place, as angry as he was at her he did come to see the truth of her words. He has and still is trying to live up to a legacy that he hated and never wanted to be apart of, yet somehow even knowing that he can't stop trying to honor it. She also had truth in her words when she said he had “daddy issues”, his father was a jackass and Diego hated him with everything he was, but that didn't mean that he could use his childhood as an excuse to screw up how he lived his life now.

Walking into the manor, Five took off to go change his dirt and blood stained clothing, Diego lingered in the foyer unsure if he wanted to go the rest of the way into the house, being here last night was different then being here right now. Last night he thought everyone exchanging information and saying they'll keep in touch was a show, but now he wasn't certain that was even a possibility anymore even if it had been a show.

“Your back?” Allison's surprised voice sounded at the stairs, Diego could see she was upset about something, she had frown lines littering her face.

“Yup, came so Five could change,” Allison looked even more surprised to hear that, he knows he's not the most social of their siblings, possibly the most angry but definitely not the most talkative and outgoing where his siblings are willing to be in his company.

“You talk to Vanya?” She asked, her eyebrows going up with her question.

“Briefly, but some things came up and me and Five have some stuff to take care of,” he wondered for a second if he should tell her of the upcoming apocalypse but decided against it for now, he would rather the decision to say anything to anyone else be made by all three of the people who currently knew. Allison looked back at him with a silent question but Diego kept quiet.

“You should have a full talk soon Diego, you don't want to miss anymore of Luna's life, trust me it's a horrible feeling not being able to be apart of them growing up,” Allison was choking up trying to advice him, Diego didn't know the full story on why she couldn't see her daughter and what happened for the courts to take away custody from her, he only knew it had something to do with her rumors, but regardless Diego knew she was speaking from her heart and he knew she was right, he was just thinking something similar to it in the car.

“You okay?” He shifted in his place still by the door, he felt awkward asking but he couldn't very well ignore that she looked torn up over something.

“Yeah,” she said, “I just got off the phone with Patrick, Claire's father, and he told me I can't see her yet,” Diego didn't know what to say to that, didn't know how to be sentimental to a sister that he hasn't seen or talked to in years, he didn't want to tell her everything will be okay or everything will work out because he didn't know if it would be or if it will, and he didn't want to give her false hope. Thankfully he didn't have to because Five space jumped in front of him and nodded to the door in a signal to leave.

“Allison,” Five nodded his acknowledgment to her, but looked impatiently to the door.

“Where are you guys going?” Allison asked, it was unusual to her to see them together and going somewhere together to top it off.

“Shopping,” Five answered, so Diego wasn't the only one who thought not saying anything about the world ending was probably best for right now, “I need some stuff and Diego agreed to take me.” Allison nodded her head and Diego used that moment of silence to slip back out the door with Five. Unfortunately leaving the house only meant that they encountered one of their other many siblings, Klaus was leaning against his car, no doubt looking for another ride.

Diego had given him one last night, he had dumped his father's monocle into the water, dropped Klaus off at one of the many shady houses in a bad part of town and went home only to toss and turn with thoughts of Vanya and Luna.

“Diego! My favoritest brother in the whole world!” Klaus excitedly clapped his hands and did a little jump upon seeing Diego walking toward him, “I need a ride so can you pretty pretty please with a strawberry on top give me one?” Klaus was smiling ear to ear.

“Get in the car,” Diego didn't have the heart to tell him no, and even if he did Klaus would just get in anyways so there really was no point, just a waste of breath.

“Yes! I call shot gun!” Klaus shouted as he ran to the passenger side but Five had already beat him there by space jumping into the seat, he completed his childish move by sticking his tongue out and wiggling in his seat to emphasize that he has shot gun and not Klaus. Is Five sure he's an old man?

“That's not fair Five! I called it!” Klaus complained but he got into the backseat without having to be told to, Diego swears sometimes that he has children for siblings. Diego got into the drivers seat and pulled away, he glanced at Klaus through the rear view mirror and noticed that like last night he was looking and speaking to the empty seat next to him.

“You heard me call it, right?” He was asking the empty space and pausing for an answer. Diego wondered who he was talking to but didn't ask, he never asked. It's something that all of them avoiding talking about, Klaus's abilities.

“Where we going?” Klaus looked at him for an answer but still had his body turned toward the space next to him.

“Where do you want to get dropped off?” Diego questioned before Klaus could answer him back though, Five opened his mouth.

“Doesn't matter right now we'll drop him off afterward, it's getting later and we can't afford to waste valuable time,” Five had a point, they were on a time crunch, and giving Klaus a ride to wherever couldn't be their top priority right now.

“Ooh, I'm going on a joy ride,” Klaus told the space next to him.

“So where's this joy ride leading guys?” Klaus asked.

“A company,” Five blankly answered, his tone flat and unwelcoming, Klaus nodded like it made complete sense. He kept eyeing Diego, glancing at him and pausing in his assessment before looking away and then doing it again, it was getting on Diego's nerves and he was relieved when Klaus finally got the courage to open his mouth to say what's on his mind.

“So you gots a mini me huh?” Klaus looked elated with his choice of topic, Diego wished he shared his enthusiasm. It felt like everyone was bringing it up just to see how much they could make him squirm, enjoying his discomfort.

“Looks like it,” He uttered back, his hands tightened white on the wheel.

“You and Vanya shabanged, did the dirty, got down in the sheets like a couple of freaks...” Klaus was going to go on but Diego gave him a look through the rear view mirror which made Klaus laugh but he stopped. It was quiet until Klaus had another question, to which he whispered to the empty space.

“What do you mean I shouldn't ask that?” Whatever the space said back clearly did not compute with him.

“How is that to personal, believe me you honey-boo-boo that is nowhere near the level of personal I can get on,” he was nodding back in mock understanding to the space.

“None of my business!” He shrieked which made Five and Diego flinch, “It's for science!”

“I'm gonna ask,” Klaus stated to the space with no shame.

“Let me ask you something Diego, is Vanya a moaner? She looks like she could be, I mean I'm just saying you know what they say about the quiet ones,” He wiggled his eyebrows, his smile turning dirty.

“What?” He did not just get asked by his and Vanya's brother if she was a moaner, she was but Klaus did not need to know that information.

“Yeah you know does she make a lot of noise, is she loud? Does she sound nice or like a dying whale letting out one lasting mating call, cause I've had one of those before and let me tell you it was weird,” Klaus seemed lost in a memory of that disturbing picture he just painted.

“Klaus, I do not need nor do I want to discuss how Vanya sounds during intercourse, and frankly it's slightly concerning that you would like to know that information,” Five told him, he wanted to get off the subject and never visit it again in his life.

“I'm not answering that,” Diego shook his head, why Klaus would wanted to know he had no clue but he wasn't going to get an answer.

“You keep your snobby “I told you so” to yourself,” Klaus playfully snapped at the space, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Diego was beyond relieved to get away from the conversation when they arrived at the Company “MeriTech Prosthetics” that produced the fake eye.

“Stay in the car Klaus,” Diego ordered, the last thing they needed was for Klaus to go in there with his leather jeans, bright top, and glazed eyes demanding things, the cops would get called long before Diego or Five could get the information they're here for.

“Awe man,” Klaus pouted, he wanted to know what they were up to and so far they've been all secrets about where they were going and doing.

Walking in and getting into the elevators Five asked, “So how are we doing this?” Five thought about maybe coming up with some fake story about finding the eye somewhere and just wanting to be a good samaritan and return it to it's rightful owner.

“Don't worry about it, I got this,” Diego replied, Five highly doubted he had it but it couldn't be worse then his plan. When the elevator opened, they walked toward the service desk with a receptionist that looked bored and ready to jump out the glass window behind her.

“Welcome to MeriTech Prosthetics, what can I help you with?” The girl droned her words, Five guessed this wasn't the most exciting job on the market. Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out his fake detective badge that he had made as to make it easier to interview witnesses and save people in the dead of night. People got shifty when you couldn't provide a badge for them to see, he learned this the hard way so he always carried it with him.

“Hi, I'm Detective Hargreeves, I'm working a case and I was hoping to be appointed to someone who would be able to give me information on one of the prosthetics that your company produced,” Diego tried to sound confident, as he always did when he pretended to be law enforcement. The lady behind the desk perked upon seeing the badge.

“I can actually help you with that detective,” a voice came from behind them, both Diego and Five turned around to see a tall brown haired male doctor smiling at them.

“That would be wonderful doctor, thank you.” Diego put fake gratefulness into his voice, he was glad the doctor jumped in to help him so fast but this was just a job and he wanted to rush it along, Vanya was still at her house with that weird guy. The doctor nodded for them to follow him to the back room.

“Is this your son?” The doctor asked, he gave Five a smile but he was clearly bewildered on why a detective had a kid on the job. Five smiled his creepy smile back which made the doctor flinch slightly, Diego understood, that smile could give nightmares.

“Yeah, I'm sorry it's just I really needed a break in this case and his mother had some things to attend to so I agreed to bring him with me,” Diego hoped it was a sound explanation.

“I know how that goes,” the doctor chuckled, Diego faked a laugh back. The doctor led them to a computer, Diego handed him the cringe worthy fake eye.

“What kind of information did you need?” the doctor questioned as he started up the computer.

“Anything you can give me, name, address, number, etc” Diego looked to Five who was surprisingly keeping quiet throughout the exchange, Diego was glad to know he trusted him enough not to intervene, it would make this much harder if his “son” started asking questions.

“Alright let's see here,” the doctors eyes were going line by line reading something on the computer, as his eyes took in the information though the more confusion his expression bore, “This is very unusual, this Prosthetic doesn't exist,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Diego demanded, didn't exist? How could something that was clearly here not exist?

“I mean that it's still in it's manufacturing stage, it hasn't been produced yet, let alone administered out to people,” the doctor was puzzled over this.

“Where did you get this eye?” He couldn't figure out how the detective was in possession of something that hasn't been made yet.

“At a crime scene, thank you for your help doctor but I really have to get going now,” Diego snatched the fake eye out of the doctor's hand, and steered Five to the door where they both tried to look like they weren't in a rush to leave.

Back down at the car, Klaus was outside in front of the building doing some messed up looking voodoo dance, talking to the space next to him that it needed to let loose and not be such a tight ass. Diego rolled his eyes at the scene but didn't comment on it, just grabbed Klaus and put him in the backseat, he pulled away from the curb and drove off, wondering what they were suppose to do now that the only lead they had fell through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you enjoyed 😁.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😊

Vanya was trying her hardest to listen to Leonard play the Violin, you would think it would be easy considering he was absolutely horrible at it. The screeching of the poor strings was loud and Vanya worried for her Violin, this is the single most worst treatment it's received, even when she first started playing she didn't sound this bad. The loud screeching did pull her from her thoughts every once in while but for the most part Diego occupied them.

She felt like a teenager with a crush, not being able to think or really live normally without that special someone they were crushing on popping up in their mind, distracting them. She hadn't realized that she missed him, she wished her thoughts were hatred toward him for treating her the way he had but they weren't, she couldn't hate him. But it would make things far easier then what she's currently experiencing, she would at least know where she stood with her hatred, but right now she didn't know her own feelings and that was frustrating her. She knows she loves him, she's known that long before now, she came to terms with her feelings weeks before that night that her and Diego slept together, but it was different to act on her feelings then when he had kissed her because she fooled herself into believing that they could make something together. Now she wasn't sure what to do with her love, where she should stand with it. What Diego had done, the words he had said they should have been unforgivable, she should be kicking him away from her but she wasn't and she didn't want to either.

“Mamma when's the bad music going to stop?” Vanya was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Luna running into the open room door, she had a frown in her brow that reminded Vanya so much Diego, her little girl was his spitting image but it was certain expressions and ticks in her daughter's behavior that truly spoke of who her father was for Vanya. This was one of them. Normally Luna kept herself occupied with her Disney movies and toys in the living room while Vanya worked with her students.

She use to have her in the room with her as she teached but as she got a bit older and learned to walk and talk Luna decided she would rather not listen to the students learning to play. Vanya found that it worked out fine, Luna got to watch her movies and Vanya got to teach her students. Her little bug only came to the lessons room as Vanya called it to ask for a snack or to ask her when she was going to be done. There's only been one other time she's asked when the “bad music” was going to end.

Leonard laughed as he stopped playing and put down the Violin, “I'm sorry sweet-pea I guess I'm pretty bad at this huh?” Luna looked at him and nodded her head, Vanya thought it was the cutest thing that her little bug was so serious sometimes.

“I'll tell you what, I think I'm done for today so you don't have to worry about me giving your daughter permanent ear damage,” he turned his attention to Vanya and smiled at her, Luna ran back out of the room glad she accomplished stopping the bad music, now that her mission was done she had no interest in staying.

“She's a cute kid,” Leonard complimented her, he had gotten up from his seat and started putting on his coat.

“Thank you,” it was a compliment that Vanya didn't mind receiving.

“How'd I do?” Leonard gestured to the Violin Vanya had placed back on the pedestal she had taken it off of when the lesson first started, “I mean beyond the bad, you think I could eventually get the hang of it?”

“Yeah, with enough practice I think you'll do fine,” Vanya assured him even though she wasn't 100% confident in her own words.

“You can be honest, do you think it's weird to want to learn to play this late in life?” He asked

“Of course not, your older then most of my students but that doesn't mean anything. Some of the greatest musicians started later in life and it seemed to work out great for them. If you love music then your in the right place,” Vanya again wasn't completely confident in her assurance but she wasn't about to discourage someone who wanted to learn an instrument.

“Your describing my dad with that one more then your describing me,” He admitted to her “He loved music. He passed away a while back and I guess that's why I'm here, I'm trying to better understand him.”

“I'm sorry,” Vanya could understand the sentiment, his Father loved music and he was trying to channel him through it.

“Oh no don't be, we had a complicated relationship, we didn't understand each other and that led us to being two opposites that didn't attract,” also something Vanya could understand.

“Family you know...it's never easy and never not complicated right?” He asked.

“You have no idea,” Vanya answered, and he didn't, family was beyond the normal complicated for her.

"I'm sorry for getting kind of deep with you there, I didn't mean to,” he awkwardly apologized, the blush from earlier when he thought he had the wrong house returning to his cheeks.

“Don't apologize, believe me I understand complicated family on a whole other level,” Vanya said, with Diego running through her mind, not the kind of complicated Leonard was referring to but a whole other realm of it that she was not going to get into.

Vanya walked him to the front door and opened it for him, he paused at her doorway, “I'm a woodworker, I have a shop in Bricktown and um you should come by sometime,” he told her, Vanya panicked for a minute unsure what she should tell him that didn't sound rude.

“I um I'm pretty busy you know with my daughter and other stuff,” she didn't outright say “no” to him because that seemed beyond mean but she didn't want to make it seem like she was interested either, he was nice but the whole situation with Diego and plus he's her student, it didn't seem wise to give him access to that part of her life.

“It's totally fine, I understand, another time maybe,” he lingered in the doorway before giving her and Luna who had pulled herself away from her movies a final wave and left. Vanya didn't know if that situation could have gone any awkwarder. She stood at the doorway for a second longer before pulling herself away from it and turning to Luna, “You hungry again bug? Cause I am and I could really use some help in the kitchen,” she over exaggerated a pained look of helplessness that wasn't to far off from the truth, Vanya was no good in the kitchen, how she got by everyday was a mystery. Luna giggled and led the way to the kitchen tugging Vanya along by her hand.

* * *

Luther walked down the hallway of the manor, a slump in his step, he had just gotten back from Diego's boiler room house thing where he lived. Luther had waited there for hours but Diego never showed. Once he got bored and tired of waiting he decided to leave, maybe it was a good thing he didn't see Diego, they never got along and their conversations were more likely to end in arguments and fights. Plus he was a little grateful to have sat there in silence lost with his thoughts, it gave him time to really think through his accusations from the previous night, and how wrong he had been for them. He was looking for someone to blame, he didn't want to believe his dad was just gone and there wasn't anything unnatural about it, as big of an impact he had on all seven children's lives he couldn't have just died from something as normal as a heart attack. But sitting alone in Diego's room had allowed him to come to terms with the fact that he was just looking for a mission where no mission was to be found.

“Luther!” He turned around to see Allison jogging to him, she had told him that she was leaving so he was confused as to why she was still here. Seeing her but knowing he didn't have her was maddening for him. Diego and Vanya being something, enough of something to have a kid together at least, made him slightly envy them. His first reaction to seeing Vanya's little girl and making the connection to Diego was shock and then it was anger and then it was envy. Diego tried so hard when they were kids and sometimes even now to be Number One but what he didn't know was some things such as having that piece of someone that was forbidden Luther wished he was Number Two, confident enough to go after it.

“I thought you were leaving?” He focused his attention on Allison before he could get lost in the whirl wind of his thoughts.

“Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!” Allison snapped at him without meaning to, she was frustrated when she couldn't find him in the manor when she went looking.

“I went to talk to Diego at his place but he never showed,” he stepped back when she had snapped, he didn't think she should be this upset about him leaving, it wasn't like he knew she had been looking for him.

“He was here earlier, I guess he was at Vanya's place, he took Five shopping or something like that,” she softened her voice when she told him of where Diego had been.

“I was wrong about Dad's death,” Luther blurted out, he needed to get it off his chest that he was mistaken and it was better to let it out to Allison then anyone else.

“What?” Allison's mind whirled trying to comprehend what was being said.

“Yeah I just-I shouldn't have accused anyone especially not my siblings of...” Allison started to shake her head so Luther trailed off but then he started talking again when she said nothing “I should be the one trying to pull us all together, were missing so much of each other's lives, Claire and Luna, Diego and Vanya, you know I shouldn't be tearing us further apart...” Allison finally got her head on straight and interrupted.

“Would you shut up,” She demanded, now was not the time for him to be having a moment, “You were right about dad.” Luther had shut up when she told him to and stood there blank minded on her statement of him being right about their father, what did that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed 😁 and I hope all of you have a wonderful Easter! 🐰🐣🌈💜🐇💐🐤💚🐰🐣💙


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego & Vanya talk....Dun, Dun, Dun 😂
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂

Diego sat outside of Vanya's house in his car, he was parked in her driveway trying to work up the nerve to go in. He's the one who told her before leaving that they still needed to talk and yet here he is being chicken shit about actually doing it. He was fine earlier today, he doesn't know what happened in the small amount of time that caused him to lose his nerve. He knew he probably looked like a stalker outside of her house this late just sitting there, but he didn't care.

After the total failure of finding some information on the fake eye, he had dropped Klaus off at yet another shady house in a sketchy neighborhood, Diego like the last time he dropped him off didn't feel right about it but he didn't do anything, just made sure to tell Klaus to be careful. Five whom he thought was coming back with him asked to get dropped off at a clothing store, it was already closed but Five didn't look like he cared. Diego thought he was going to wait for him outside to do whatever it was he needed to do there but Five had told him he'd rather be alone with “Delores” some mannequin that kept Five company in the future. Diego wasn't going to argue with that, if Five wanted to visit her he wasn't going to hear anything coming from Diego's mouth about it, in any case he had no room to talk, lord knows people would raise eyebrows at the woman he loves to.

Once Five assured him that he was fine and would make it back to the manor or Vanya's house okay on his own, Diego had left and that's how he ended up here, in front of Vanya's house, looking lost as to what he should do next. A tapping on the window startled him out of his thoughts, Vanya was outside the window a concerned expression etched on her face.

“You okay? I got a call from Eleanor saying there was some man in my driveway just watching the house and she was a second away from calling the police,” amusement came through her concern.

“Yeah um-I'm sorry I didn't mean to like stalk the house,” he got out of the car and turned around when she waved to someone behind him, there about three houses down by the curb to the road was an old lady in her nightgown watching them, she had a phone gripped in her hand as if it was a weapon and she wasn't afraid to use it at a moments notice.

“It's all good Eleanor, I'm okay, he's my friend!” Vanya called over to her, smiling unnaturally big, still waving her hand in the air.

“Are you sure!” The old women called back, Diego couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, most people had a guard dog to protect them, Vanya had what looked like a 4 foot nothing little old woman that was ready with a phone to raise hell.

“Yup, I'm sure!” Vanya reached over and grabbed Diego's hand to pull him into the house, if she stayed out there for a second longer then Eleanor would continue asking her if she was sure. Vanya did not want to think about what was going through the old ladies head at seeing Diego, a man, this late at night, Vanya's pretty sure shes going to be the talk of Eleanor's quilting club this week.

“I like her, she gots eyes peeled on your house, that's a good thing,” Diego followed Vanya into the kitchen where she started heating up a pot of tea, he missed the warmth from her hand the second she let go when they entered the house.

“I guess,” it wasn't that Vanya wasn't grateful to have a concerned neighbor like Eleanor, it's just still weird to have someone watching over her and her house even after living here for a little over a year now.

“You want a cup?” Vanya motioned to the tea, it was to late for coffee but she wanted something warm to be able to hold in her hands.

“Sure,” it was quiet in the house, it was almost creepy how still everything had become, “Where's Luna?”

“Sleeping,” Vanya replied, she had put her little bug down to sleep a couple of hours ago, Luna fought her on it for a bit as she often did when Vanya announced it was bedtime but once her little head hit the pillow she was out like a light, Diego nodded back but didn't verbally respond.

“Where's Five?” Vanya set a cup of tea on the counter and slid it to him, she had expected for Five to come back with him.

“A clothing store with Delores, he asked me to drop him off,” Diego said it like Vanya knew who “Delores” was, she heard Five mention the name a couple of times but hasn't found the proper time to ask about her.

“Okay?” Should she ask Diego? He seemed like he knew more about this mystery girl then she did, a clothing store though what an unusual place to meet at and this late at night to.

“She's a mannequin that Five found in the apocalypse and kept as a companion, that's all I know, that's all I want to know,” Diego shuttered to think what kind of companion Delores was to Five so it was a question that Diego was more then happy not to touch with a 40 foot pole.

“Should we be concerned about that?” Vanya guessed she should have realized that Delores wasn't a real girl but it was still shocking to hear that she was a mannequin, but if her brother was happy then she supposed that's all that mattered, a little weird sure but she could roll with weird.

“Nah,” Diego shook his head, they had nothing to worry about, as long as Five didn't try any Voodoo spells and turned Delores into a murder mannequin they were all good.

It was quiet after that, the conversation had come and gone and they were both trying to ignore the obvious elephant in the room. Diego didn't think this far ahead, he knew he wanted to talk with her but how does one even start such a conversation? Him and Vanya had moved to the little breakfast nook she had in the corner of the kitchen, they sat across from each other, several times both of them opened their mouth only to shut it when nothing came out.

“I d-don't-don't know where-where to start,” Diego finally said with his stutter coming through, for the most part he had his stutter taken care of but it came through sometimes when he was really nervous about something, like now.

“What happened that night Diego?” Vanya started tearing up, she didn't like that the emotional impact of it came so soon into talking to him, she had hoped to hold it off a while longer, “When I went to sleep we were fine, you told me you loved me and couldn't imagine a life away from me, only to kick me out the next morning...did you get what you wanted? Is that it! Was I just a piece of ass for you! A notch in your belt and once you fucked me you had no more use of me!” The tears that had started went away as she talked, she didn't know where the outburst had come from, didn't realize she was angry. As her speech went on, the louder she got and she had to take a breath and remind herself that Luna was sleeping.

“What! No, of course not Vanya!” Diego couldn't believe that she thought she was nothing more then a name on his bedpost, she was never that and she would never be that.

“Then what Diego? Tell me why!” If that wasn't it then what else could it have possibly been.

“You deserved better then me using you,” he whispered out, his chest was starting to hurt from the shame that was weighing on him, “I couldn't let you be in that position anymore, I shouldn't have put you in it to begin with, I'm sorry.”

“Using me? You just said you weren't-” he cut her off.

“I didn't use you for sex that night Vanya, I meant what I said, I love you and I want a home with you and I can't imagine a life without you. I wasn't lying about any of that then and I still feel the same way now,” he knew the next part was going to be the hardest part to tell her.

“Then what do you mean? How were you using me Diego?” He needed to stop talking in circles and just say what he means because Vanya couldn't handle trying to make sense of his words.

“You know Eudora?” Vanya nodded, she didn't know the woman personally, she's never met her, but she knows of her, she was Diego's friend before something went down between them and they stopped talking. Vanya never pushed for information, the only reason she even knew the little bit that she did was because she found a photo of them at some party, they were standing side by side and smiling at the camera. Vanya had found the picture when Diego had asked her to help him do some spring cleaning, it was buried beneath old clothing in the closet. She had asked who the girl was and Diego told her his friend, said they had a fight and he was no longer friends with her. He took the picture and threw it away and Vanya never brought it up again.

“Yes?” What the woman had to do with the current topic, she doesn't know.

“I lied to you, about her being my friend,” Diego could see the hurt and betrayal start to take hold in Vanya's eyes, “She was my girlfriend, a pretty serious girlfriend, we lived together and I was even thinking about asking her to marry me...but she left me, said I was to caught up with dad's “legacy” and that I had issues concerning him that I needed to work on. It was constant arguing between me and her toward the end there, we didn't have a healthy relationship but it still hurt like hell when I came home and all that was left of her was a shitty piece of paper that said “I'm sorry” on it.”

Even after a few years of that having happened it still hurts to think about it. He knows where he went wrong in their relationship but he wasn't the only one at fault for it ending. Him and Eudora talked occasionally now, her having gotten back in contact with him not to long after Vanya had left from his life, she wanted his help on a case and as out of the blue her phone call was Diego had jumped at the opportunity. He didn't love Eudora anymore and that was evident when he met up with her and nothing sprang alive inside him, her presence was muted compared to Vanya's, her touch cold where Vanya's was warm. He had been expecting in some part of him for feelings to come jumping back at him but he felt nothing for Eudora in that aspect, he still cared about her but he knew that the love he thought he had for her was nothing in comparison for the love he held for Vanya. Eudora sometimes contacts him now when there's cases she needs help with, but for the most part they stay out of each others lives. Diego learned to forgive her for the truths she spoke that day, he didn't hold her leaving him against her, she had every right to and plus had she not the whole thing with Vanya wouldn't have happened.

“When she left I was a mess, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I was angry and sad and I felt like no one wanted me, like I was damaged goods and I was doomed to live a life by myself because of the fucked up mess dad made of me,” he had gotten up and was now standing, sitting down was making him to fidgety, “I wanted someone to want me. I wanted someone to see me and crave my attention. I needed that, I needed to feel like there was someone there that wouldn't leave because they were just as alone,” he paused to catch his breathing, he didn't know when he started crying but raising his hand to his face he pulled it away with wetness on it. Vanya was quiet, she wasn't saying anything to him and that had him worried, she didn't have any emotions to her face or body, she was as still as a statue, just sitting there staring at him.

“So I went to you, because I knew you would be able to give me what I wanted with just a few nice words and smiles. I'm sorry Vanya, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry,” he kept repeating it, she was still just staring at him, he kneeled to the ground in front of her and pulled her hands into his, “I'm sorry, please say something,” he begged her, bu still she was silent. 

“I love you. I didn't know that I would fall for you when I brought you into my fucked up mess of a life but I did Vanya and I love you and I'm so sorry, I didn't think about anything beyond my own selfish desires until that night, that's why I screamed at you the next morning. I couldn't let myself use you like that anymore, you deserved better from me, but I know now that it just made things worse. I lost you and I lost my daughter to and I don't know how to make it right but I want to, so please say something,” he pulled on her hands a little to get her to do something other then stare and blink at him.

Vanya didn't know what to say to him. It was a lot to take in, she didn't doubt that Diego was truly sorry for doing what he did, for hurting her, she could see the regret and the shame in the set of his shoulders and in the frown of his brow. He lied about who Eudora was, he only got in contact with Vanya because she was a desperate lonely soul in need of attention from just about anybody in that point in her life. He took advantage of her low self-esteem that was caused by their father, him, and their siblings and used it against her to satisfy his own needs. He used her for months before that night, made promises that night and hurt her the next morning because he grew a conscience overnight. And yet despite knowing what she should probably do is kick him out and tell him to go fuck himself, all she could think about was that she loved him and they weren't given a real chance before because their start was set within lies and broken hearts but now could she take the risk of kicking him out and losing something that has the potential to be amazing? She's not sure what the right answer is, if there was a right answer at all.

“I can't forgive you Diego,” she squeezed his hands that were clasped within her own when his face fell and more tears started leaking, “At least not right now, I don't know what to think right now. I'm hurt and I-I don't know what-everything is a mess, I know I love you but I need time to...” she stopped talking when screaming started coming from down the hallway, it was loud and piercing in the quiet of the house and it made Vanya's ears ring...Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 😀.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂

_His pupils took her in, god she was so beautiful, a quiet beauty that didn't scream in your face but a type of beauty that you could truly appreciate because it was muted. Her chocolate locks were scattered on his arm, it was ticking him a little but he didn't move the strands of hair away. His leg was between her own, and he could feel her center heat on him, he shuttered with memories of the night previous. She looked even more beautiful with her head thrown back in the throngs of pleasure._

_He was being unfair to her, he shouldn't have told her he loved her last night, he himself wasn't even sure if that's what he felt, he thought that's what he felt and in that moment that it was said he meant it but now he doesn't necessarily think it's not what he feels but there's more guilt riddled into it. He told her he wanted a life with her, again something that wasn't a lie when he said it in the moment, wasn't a lie now just another thing that's more complicated outside of physical pleasure._

_Vanya deserved so much more then him, so much more then his selfishness. He couldn't keep dragging her down the hole he couldn't seem to stop digging himself into. She shouldn't have to fight to get out of the hole like Eudora did, he wouldn't do that to her. He's been using her to sooth a broken heart and he couldn't do that anymore, not when he uttered words of promises to her. He couldn't play games anymore not when her getting hurt was the price for it._

_He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly to wake her up. She blinkered up at him with a tired smile, happiness shining in her eyes. Flashes of a life with her ran through his head. Normal mundane days of sitting on the couch with her feet thrown over his legs as they argued over Netflix shows, cooking breakfast with her in their pajamas, laughing together when their pet that they're sure to get does something hilarious. Extraordinary days, seeing her walk down a long aisle with a beautiful white dress, seeing her belly swell with proof of their couplings together, holding her hand with her legs up ready to bring a beautiful being into the world. They would be happy and they would cherish every moment of that life together._

_But that life was just a fantasy._

“ _You need to leave,” he spat out, he got off the bed and pulled on his flannel pajama pants that were thrown carelessly on the floor next to the bed. Vanya was still laying down, a red bed sheet wrapped around her._

“ _What?” She breathlessly laughed out, he was joking right? In another second he was going to laugh and tell her he was kidding and to lighten up and they would go and make breakfast or order something and it would all just be a terrible prank._

“ _Leave. Get out. I don't want you here anymore,” he pronounced each thing slowly and carefully as if she was a mentally ill person who couldn't understand what he was saying._

“ _Are you okay-what going on-what did I-” she rushed herself to speak and several things tried escaped from her mouth at once. The sight of his eyes rolling was painful._

“ _What part are you not understanding Vanya! Get the fuck out! I don't want you here anymore!” He screamed at her, he almost dropped down to his knees to apologize when she recoiled back from him._

“ _I don't understand Diego-what did I do wrong?” She sobbed, where was this coming from? They were fine last night, fine for a minute when she had woken up, what happened?_

“ _This was wrong, you were a mistake! How I could ever think you were something more then nothing, I have no fucking clue!” It hurt him to say it to her but he had to make sure she never wanted to come back. Vanya had gotten up from the bed with the sheet still clasped in her hands and searched for her pants, Diego threw them at her when she spotted them at his feet._

“ _You've never been anything special Vanya, and last night just proved that,” it was a lie, just as everything else was but he needed to keep himself in check, he could break down when she left, for now though he needed to protect her by hurting her._

“ _I don't want you around anymore, I don't love you and I don't care about you, I never have,” her jeans weren't even pulled all the way up before she was running out the door crying. He did the right thing, at least he hoped he did._

“Play it again,” Luther demanded of Allison who was sitting behind him as he watched the video of their mom with their dad doing something.

“Just because you play it a thousand times Luther, doesn't mean something different is going to appear,” she's played the video back for him a good 20 times now, she wasn't going to play it again.

“Dad was paranoid and thought someone was after him, looks like he wasn't to far off,” Luther pushed the chair back and stood up, he knew something fishy was going on.

“But mom? Really?” Allison's voiced her doubt, she knew what it looked like on the video but their mother was the sweetest woman around, there was no way she could have done something like this...right?

“Anyone is capable of anything,” Luther answered back, their mom wasn't a real person no matter how much some of his siblings liked to believe otherwise, she was far more capable of these things then a normal person, she doesn't feel so how could she know it was wrong to do.

“We can't just go accusing Luther,” Allison knows how he is, he takes things in without fully thinking them through, all of them did but this is a sensitive topic and it couldn't be dealt with like they were bulls in a china shop.

“I know that,” as much as he wanted to demand answers he did know he couldn't just do what he did at the funeral.

“We need to bring everyone here and talk about what to do as a family,” she thinks this was the best course of action to go about handling the situation, get everyone's input and decide as a family, they weren't strangers so they needed to stop acting like it.

“Is that really the best idea?” Luther's doubt hung in the air, every one of their siblings was caught up in their own lives, maybe it was best to handle this without them, plus some of their siblings (Diego) would not be able to take this in on a realistic angle, their feelings would be getting in the way.

“Of course it is, she's not just our mom Luther, she's theirs to and they should have a say in how to go about handling this,” she understood where Luther was coming from but he needed to understand that this family wasn't going to get anywhere with secrets.

* * *

It was nightmare, only a nightmare, Luna's scream in the night had nearly given Vanya and Diego a heart attack, it felt like it had rattled the whole house and shook it up, blaring in sound, Vanya could still hear it ringing in her ears, an energy of it building. She doesn't think she's ever moved as fast as she had the night previous, her and Diego lost all accounts of what they were talking about and their feelings and just ran toward the screams, terrified on what may lie beyond the door, what they would find.

What they found was Luna in her little toddler bed, sobbing. Her whole body shook with the force of her sobs, her breaths coming out uneven. She had her blanket pulled up to her chin and her favorite stuffed animal in her hands, a stuffed ladybug Vanya had gotten as a gift from Nurse Jesse when Luna was born, she told Vanya that her little bug could now have a bug of her own.

Vanya was relieved, she didn't want her little one to be having bad dreams but she had feared the worse when she heard the screams, a million thoughts went through her head and she was glad to see none of those crazy thoughts happening.

When Luna had seen Vanya and Diego in the room with her, she insisted both of them cuddle with her, Vanya moved all of them to the living room, the little bed couldn't handle two grown adults. She didn't know what to think about Luna being so comfortable with Diego in such a short time. If Vanya didn't know any better she would say that her little bug knew who Diego was already but that was impossible so she chased the thought away as soon as it appeared. Luna had calmed down considerably so Vanya felt there was no need to mention anything, the last thing she wanted to do was give her little one the impression that she shouldn't be comfortable with Diego.

Vanya had moved away from the two sleeping figures on the couch, after coming to the living room last night both Diego and Vanya worked at telling Luna sweet nothings to get her to calm down, she kept muttering that her arm hurt but Vanya checked it several times and nothing was there the only thing she could do was kiss the invisible boo-boo, eventually between the two of them and Moana playing on the TV Luna had dosed off to sleep, Diego followed her into dreamland not to long after. But not Vanya, she had moved away from them not that long ago and now she just sat staring at them.

Diego had moved in his sleep so he was on his back, he had pulled Luna to him and had the poor girl cuddled in a death grip against him, though she didn't seem to mind. They looked adorable together, two perfect beings that mirrored each other, they both had a hold of her heart and looking at them she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Vanya knew Diego would be a good father to Luna she wasn't worried about that fact, especially seeing how he handled her in a frazzled state, it made Vanya feel better knowing he would do just fine as a parent. It was herself that she worried over, she didn't want her relationship with Diego to effect the relationship between Luna and him, they had talked but it still felt like unresolved tension still lingered in the air. Plus Vanya hasn't had time to truly process what he had said to her, about Eudora and the broken pieces of him that he used her to pick up. She feels like she should be more angry over it then she is, but really the whole thing made sense. Perhaps Vanya should have seen that to begin with, the fact that she didn't was rooted in her own lonely emotions. The whole situation was a mess and Vanya didn't know how to clean it up, but she wanted to.

Hard knocks on the front door snapped Vanya out of her thoughts, the pounding stirred Diego awake. On the other side of the door Allison had her fist ready to knock again but was met with air when the door opened.

“Hi,” Vanya moved and motioned for Allison to come into the house.

“What are you doing here?” Vanya didn't want to seem rude but she highly doubted Allison came by for a leisure visit, just to catch up and talk together. Vanya could feel nerves coming off of Allison, that wasn't a good thing.

Allison let her eyes roam the living room, Vanya's home was cute and nicely decorated, a color scheme of black, white, and grey dominated everything. Allison could see pictures hanging on the walls and displayed on the fireplace, she wanted to walk and get a closer look at them but she held herself still. It was interesting to be in Vanya's territory like this, in a way Allison felt like she was intruding, especially when her eyes paused on Diego who was on the couch awake and looking at her, a tiny body cuddled to him.

“Something came up at the house and Luther and me decided that it was best to get everyone's opinion on what to do, so I came to get you guys,” Allison hoped they wouldn't pester about the situation, just came with her. 

“Luther wants our opinion?” Diego scoffed at the mere thought that Number One would voluntarily seek out the opinions of siblings he considered himself to be the leader of.

“Mostly me but Luther's on board to hear everyone out to,” Allison replied, she could understand where the doubt came from. Luther never wanted to hear what everyone had to say, he always felt like his opinion outweighed everyone else so therefore it was the right one.

“Okay,” Vanya nodded, she was going to ask what happened but she decided against it, she would find out soon enough. Without a word she left the room to go get clean clothes on and pack a bag for Luna.

“So...” Allison let the word hang in the air between her and Diego, she wanted to ask but at the same time she didn't want to push him to give her information that he wasn't ready to share.

“We talked and she told me she wasn't ready to forgive me yet but we didn't get beyond that cause Luna had a nightmare,” Diego had moved Luna off his chest to be able to stand up and stretch, his bones could be heard cracking.

“Awe poor baby,” Allison thought Luna was just the cutest thing, she remembered when Claire was that little, some good memories and some bad memories because of her rumoring, she would give anything to turn back the hands of time and have her daughter be Luna's age again so she could do stuff right instead of depending on a power that has given everything and yet nothing to her. In the back of her mind, Diego's words caught up and she briefly wondered what Diego had apologized for and why Vanya needed to forgive him, but she didn't linger on those thoughts. 

“Yeah it was real weird, she kept saying that her arm hurt, she was crying but there wasn't anything on her, no cut, no bruise, not even a scratch.” Allison had little to no experience in the nightmare department with kids, Claire has only had about 3 in her life so far, and each time it was easy to take care of with a rumor, but Allison did think nightmares about phantom pain for a 2 year old was odd, but what did she know?

“You guys ready?” Vanya had walked back into the living room, dressed in fresh clothing with a diaper bag on her arm that Diego took from her, he leaned down over the couch and picked up Luna's still sleeping body, and started walking outside. Vanya knows having someone else here doing mundane things like that was going to take some getting use to.

In the manor Diego had a laid a still sleeping Luna down on the very uncomfortable couch that Vanya hated, that couch defeated it's purpose in life, in fact almost all the couches in this house did. Everyone but Five was here and it felt just as awkward now as it did when Luther was accusing them of killing their father.

A TV was set up in front of everyone, a video tape half hanging out of the VCR player, Luther pushed the tape in and a black and white screen showed video of what looked like their father's room, he was laying on the bed and their mom had leaned over him to give him something to drink, when she pulled back their father started convulsing. It became very apparent very fast what they had to talk about.

“So now mom killed dad not one of us, that's what your saying,” Diego couldn't believe this insane nonsense that someone killed their father was being brought up again.

“You saw the tape,” Luther got that it was hard to comprehend and point fingers at loved ones but Diego clearly saw with his own eyes.

“She didn't kill him, if he was poisoned it would have shown up in the coroner's report,” Diego argued, he stepped closer to the VCR to rewind it.

“She was getting his monocle, not killing him.” Diego was hoping that the truth of what happened to the damn monocle would stay a mystery.

“Then where is it? I searched everything and everywhere in this house for it and it's nowhere!” Luther's voice got louder, Vanya isn't so sure now that it was a good idea to lay Luna down on the couch, Vanya didn't want her waking up to yelling.

“That's because I took it from her,” Diego admitted with a shrug.

“You've had the stupid thing this whole time and you didn't say anything...what the hell Diego?” Allison couldn't get where that seemed like a bright idea in his head.

“Give it to me,” Luther demanded, holding out his hand as if he expected Diego to pull it from his pocket and hand it over.

“It's gone now, I threw it away, I knew that if you found it on mom you'd lose your shit, so I took it.” Diego didn't see the big deal, he was protecting their mom.

"You son of a bitch," Luther snarled 

“Okay I think everyone needs to calm down,” Vanya suggested, her voice was low but her tone was hard.

“Yeah ya limp noddles, there's a baby sleeping, have some respect,” Klaus piped in with his opinion.

At the mention of Luna, Diego let himself out of the protective stance he hadn't known he even got in, he straightened himself up and took steps back from Luther to calm himself down.

“Mom was designed as a caretaker but also as a protector, if someone's life is in danger then she's programmed to step in and help,” Vanya told everyone, she remembered her father mentioning that growing up.

“Her hardware is degrading?” Luther's question left no imagination to his opinion on what to do if that was the case for their mom.

“She's not just a vacuum cleaner you can put away Luther, she feels things, I've seen it!” Diego snapped, how could anyone of them possibly be considering shutting down their mom.

“She just stood there Diego!” Luther snapped back.

“I'm with Luther on this one,” Allison announced, Vanya didn't know they were choosing sides.

“Yeah that's a fucking surprise,” Diego spat out, of course Allison would side with Luther.

“Oh get off your high horse Diego,” Allison scoffed back.

Almost simultaneously Luther and Diego's heads snapped toward Vanya, she didn't like being this closely examined by them. They wanted her to choose sides in an argument she wasn't even sure she understood 100% yet.

“Mamma?” Vanya was relieved that she didn't have to choose sides out loud, she was going to say Diego's name but she didn't want to hear any backlash on why they think she sided with him. But with Luna awake she could avoid it, though she was upset that they woke her up.

“I'm here little bug, your okay,” Vanya moved to sit on the couch with her, Diego had stepped closer when Luna's little voice rang in the air, his face filled with guilt for waking her up, everyone else just paused in their actions.

“See what you guys went and done! Ya woke up the baby!” Vanya was amused to see how offended Klaus was over everyone waking up Luna.

“Where are we?” Luna's confused voice asked, her honey eyes were taking everyone in one by one, pausing longer on Klaus and tilting her head before moving on.

“In the big house again,” Vanya answered her, when they had come for the funeral Vanya had just told her they were going to a big house to say goodbye to someone, Luna hadn't asked much questions beyond that so Vanya didn't elaborate.

“I think this conversation can wait until later...in any case Five isn't here and he should have a say on what to do about mom,” Vanya told everyone, She didn't want them to argue in front of Luna, especially because her bug didn't know them all yet and Vanya didn't want her getting scared away. Everyone to Vanya's surprise nodded in agreement.

After that was decided Luther and Allison left somewhere together, Klaus grinned at her and bounced himself over to sit on Luna's other side.

“Hey, I'm gonna go talk to mom, I'll be back in a little bit,” Vanya saw her mother peeking into the room and scatter away when she noticed both Diego and Vanya looking at her, she had clearly been there a while and more then likely heard everything that was said. Vanya knew their mom cared and loved all of them but there was no doubt that Diego shared a special connection with her, he always has.

“Okay,” Vanya nodded, Diego leaned down to press a kiss to Luna's forehead before he went after their mom who was no longer peeking into the room, baking sheet pans could be heard banging around in the kitchen.

“Hi!” Vanya turned her head back from where she was staring at Diego's retreating form, Luna was grinning up at Klaus, excitement in her eyes and Klaus was grinning right back.

“Hi right back at you little lady,” Luna giggled when Klaus ruffled her hair.

“You guys want to play with me?” Luna didn't wait for a reply, just started digging into the bag Vanya had packed for her and pulling out the toys, ignoring the extra clothing that was in there with them.

“Do you like Moana, cause I like Moana,” and out came the little Moana and Maui dolls, Klaus's eyes lite up at the sight of them, Vanya sat back and watched them get every toy she had packed out of the bag.

“Are you kidding me right now! Heihei is my spirit animal!” Hearing that kind of made Vanya wish she had brought the little chicken doll that screeched. Him and Luna traveled down from the couch to the floor, as Vanya watched them start to play she wished for more moments like this. She wanted her siblings to be apart of Luna's life, she wanted Luna to have her aunts and uncles there for her, Vanya hopes they could have this in the future, of course assuming that they save the future first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna and her Uncle Klaus will one day rule the Disney world together with HeiHei as their sidekick lol 😂😂
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁
> 
> P.S Overanalyzing things 🤔 is where it's at guys, just keep that in mind 😉😉 (double wink lol).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😁

It was late already and Vanya had moved herself and Luna to her old room to settle in to stay the night, they were still waiting for Five to return home so they could decide what to do with their mom, but so far Five hasn't made an appearance. Vanya decided that it was probably best to stay at the manor overnight waiting for Five then to go home and have to come back.

Vanya and Luna had spent the evening with Klaus, he had slowly rose in the ranks of being Luna's favorite person in the whole world, Vanya knew her daughter was caught line and sinker when Klaus busted out singing “How far I'll go” out of nowhere, he jumped around the living room with Luna, the sight of it had Vanya in giggles. She figured out of all her siblings Klaus would be the one to connect most with Luna, considering he was just a big kid himself.

Diego had come back after a while but he didn't stay long, he was upset about something so eventually he removed himself. That was hours ago, now Vanya was trying to put Luna to bed on her twin sized mattress, Klaus had muttered something about a bath, Vanya would give just about anything right now to have one to, she was exhausted and Luna not wanting to go to bed was testing Vanya's worn out patience.

“Luna, it's time for bed, now.” Vanya sternly told her, normally she let Luna complain and frail around for a bit but the past couple days was catching up with her and she just wanted to grab a cup of tea and relax.

“But mamma I can't, the pops are coming,” Luna was rustling the sheets to the bed, looking around in a nervous way, as if expecting something to appear.

“What pops? What are you talking about?” Vanya was bemused, what on earth was Luna talking about?

“She giving you a hard time?” Diego had appeared at the doorway to the room, leaning against the frame with an amused expression, Vanya wanted to slap it off his face. She was glad to see he wasn't as upset as he was earlier in the day but she didn't like the sass coming off of him.

“Yeah, she always does this before bed, says she's not tired when she is,” Vanya half warned him, if he was going to be in Luna's life, now was a good a time as any for him to learn their daughters behavior, the not so cute and adorable behavior.

“The pops mamma! The pops!” Luna shrieked in her ear.

“What's she talking about?” Diego asked her, he moved further into the room, shutting the door behind him, and now stood by the bed with Vanya, she shrugged in response.

“Luna enough already, it's time to go to sleep,” Vanya pulled the blankets up and over her to give the signal that she wasn't playing around anymore and she was done with the nonsense of “pops”.

“I'll go get her a glass of warm milk, maybe it'll help settle and put her to sleep,” their mom use to do that for them when they were younger and having a hard time when it came to sleeping, he's not sure it actually ever did anything for them but the action alone did make him feel better.

“Okay,” Vanya nodded.

Diego walked over to the door and opened it, he felt like something was wrong as soon as he stepped out into the hallway, the hair on his arms stood straight up and a shiver went through his body, looking down the long hallway he could see two people with very large guns and creepy kid masks on. The sound of both of the guns cocking had Diego pulling his knives free from their hidden spaces of his jacket.

“Vanya grab Luna and run!” Diego screamed, the panic in his voice had Vanya snatching Luna up from the bed and running out into the hallway, Diego pushed her in the opposite direction of where he was facing down the hallway, she took off running, himself right behind her, loud pops of guns going off sounded, pieces of plaster from the walls around them was coming off and flying everywhere. Vanya moved her legs faster, Luna was screaming into her shoulder, Diego was throwing his knives back at them, but was missing because most of his focus was getting Vanya and Luna away from the crazy people with guns.

Rounding a corner of the hallway Diego pushed her and Luna against the wall, “I'm going to try and distract them, you get Luna out of here, okay?” He was panting, his eyes darting wildly everywhere, his hands running over them checking for injuries.

“Yeah...yeah. Please be careful,” Vanya and Diego separated in different directions, Diego going toward the guns and Vanya away from them.

Vanya was running with all the power her legs had, she didn't know if she should find a hiding place or leave the house all together, were those people the only ones or was there more somewhere in the house and outside? She could hear the pops of the guns sounding from the sitting room, she really hoped Diego didn't get hurt.

Vanya didn't trust running all over the house or going outside, so she slipped into one of the many useless room in the house, and squeezed herself and Luna into the tiny closet, she shushed Luna, trying to calm her down.

By the sounds of bodies hitting the floor, Diego guessed Luther had shown up from where ever the hell he was when he heard the guns going off, peeking out from behind his quick hiding place, Diego could see Allison and Luther fighting the two crazies.

When one of the crazies grabbed Allison by her throat, Diego ran out from behind his hiding space and jumped on their back, hitting them as hard as he could with his fists, but it didn't seem to do much to them besides make their steps slightly more uneven “Let her go!” Diego yelled.

Luther pushed him off the crazies back and grabbed them to throw them away from his siblings, the two intruders were on the floor, looking in their direction.

“Who the fuck are these guys?” Allison screamed in confusion.

“Your welcome,” Luther gloated to Diego, of course he would choose now to point out that Diego was lacking in that fight.

“I was doing just fine,” Diego wasn't going to admit that out loud though.

“Where's Vanya and Luna, are they okay?” Allison interrupted before this could turn into an argument as it often did.

“Their fine...” Diego answered back, it was all he could get out because the crazies came back guns blazing. They all three separated in different directions, hoping to confuse the crazies.

Luther stayed near the sitting room, to be able to fight the big one that had a hold on Allison's throat before, Allison ran away with the other one hot on her tail, she led her down stairs to the basement level, Diego was close behind them.

Walking into the room, Diego was glad they had the person trapped, he winced though when they hit Allison across the face, that look like it hurt “You want to rumor this psycho or what?” Diego asked.

“I don't need to, this bitch just pissed me off,” Allison spat blood from her mouth to the floor, she had bit her lip when the woman knocked her into the pool table.

“We just want the boy,” the crazy stated, Allison didn't care if the bitch only wanted a damn bagel, she was getting her ass kicked regardless.

Diego jumped in with kicks and punches when once again the crazy got the upper hand and Allison ended up on the floor. The woman backed away and started running when both Diego and Allison were fighting together. Allison produced the knife she found on the desk when she was thrown, “Get her,” she handed it to Diego who immediately threw it, the cries of pain from the crazy meant that it met it's mark.

Meeting back up in the sitting room, Allison ran toward Luther who was grunting on the floor, her and Diego helped to stand him up, the other crazy must have got the drop on him. Above them was the woman in the creepy pink kids mask that resembled a rabbit. Her arm extended outward and busted the connection that was keeping the chandelier up, Luther shoved both Diego and Allison away from him when he saw it coming down from the ceiling. The crazies used their distraction to take off. 

The entire thing slammed down onto Luther's body, as he slowly got out from under it, his shirt tore from his body, revealing the mess that was underneath it.

“Holy shit,” Diego whispered to the air, how the hell did Luther hide that? His body looked half ape like, with hair coming out from everywhere, it was grey and looked sickly. Luther stared at them for a moment before running up the stairs. Allison nor Diego went after him, still shocked about what they seen.

“Where are Vanya and Luna?” Allison couldn't think about what she just saw, she didn't even know what she just saw, it was easier right now to focus on a neutral topic, her sister and niece.

After the big bang it was quiet, Vanya wished she knew what happened but she was scared to leave the safety of the closet.

“Uncle Klaus, uncle Klaus,” Luna kept whispering into her chest where Vanya had her pressed tight, worried that if she let her go she would be hurt. She's been saying Klaus's name for a couple minutes now, Vanya guessed she was worried about the uncle who played dolls with her. She wished she had an answer for her but she didn't, she knew Klaus was taking a bath before all this but Vanya was sure he must have took off after hearing the guns, so at that moment she didn't know where he was.

“He's fine little bug, he's okay,” Vanya pressed a kiss to Luna's head, she was positive he was okay, Klaus was smart and would have left before getting hurt.

“Vanya! Luna!” Vanya heard Diego's voice echoing off the walls calling for them. She hesitated before opening the closet but Diego wouldn't be calling for them if they were still in danger of getting shot at. Opening the closet door, Vanya gripped Luna in her arms and walked out of the room, Diego was in front of her in a second flat, crushing both of them to his chest and kissing everywhere he could reach.

“You guys okay?” Allison showed up on the other side and laid her hand on Luna's back.

“Yeah, were fine,” Diego had led them to one of the couches that was still intact in the sitting room, Vanya looked to the huge chandelier on the floor, that must have been what made that loud noise.

“Where's Klaus?” She asked them, she wanted to sooth Luna's worry for her uncle by making sure he was okay and could show that to her.

“We don't know, why?” Diego couldn't understand why Klaus's whereabouts was important right now, he could have lost both Vanya and Luna tonight, the last thing on his mind was his brother, and it should be the last thing on Vanya's mind to.

“Uncle Klaus, uncle Klaus,” Luna whispered again this time into Diego's chest seeing as how she was pressed against it, he had moved her from Vanya's arms to his own.

“She's worried about him, been asking about him since we hid in the closet,” Vanya replied.

“Why didn't you leave the house?” When Diego had called for them he assumed he wouldn't get an answer back, in his mind they had left the house, he called out earlier almost involuntarily, he was worried about them and naturally his mouth opened and their named spilled out. The reminder of Vanya coming out of the room with their daughter was replaying.

“I-I didn't know if those people were the only ones or if they...” Vanya tried explaining herself, but Diego cut her off.

“You should have left the house Vanya! What would have happened if those people went into the room! What would you have done!” Diego yelled at her in anger, just the thought of them getting hurt was making him shake with worry that transferred over into being mad.

“I just told you I didn't know if there was more people, I wasn't about to go dragging Luna everywhere without knowing that,” Vanya didn't yell back, she wished he wouldn't do this right now, emotions are strung and everyone in her opinion just needed to be glad they were okay, get some rest, and revisit the conversation in the morning.

“That's not an excuse Vanya! You could have gotten Luna killed!” The more Diego yelled the more it was getting on Vanya's nerves. How did a conversation about Klaus turn into this?

“I did what I thought was best to protect MY daughter,” Vanya retorted, putting emphasis on the word “my”.

“OUR daughter Vanya,” Diego growled out, he knows he hasn't been apart of her life thus far but he was her father and he had a right to a say in what does or doesn't happen to her.

“A couple of days doesn't make up for a couple of years Diego,” Vanya fumed, she was glad he wanted to be in Luna's life but he couldn't just think that he would come in and take over, making choices and decisions that were rightly Vanya's to make at this point.

“Okay you guys, I think maybe we should all just take a breath,” Allison pitched in, she had stayed quiet up until now, but she needed to speak up because she could see exactly where this conversation was leading and it was nowhere pretty.

“I know that but whose fault is that Vanya! Yours! You didn't tell me you were pregnant so what the fuck were you expecting!” Diego had put Luna down and stood up to pace the floor, SHE was the one who didn't contact him to tell him she was pregnant, of course she went all this time alone.

“Apparently to much from you to begin with!” Vanya was done, done with this, done with him, done with this place, she was just done. She went up the stairs and went back to her room for Luna's bag, after grabbing it she went back downstairs.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Diego demanded when he seen the bag.

“Away from you, come on Luna,” Vanya held her hand out for her to take, but she didn't, instead she snuggled further into the couch.

“Uncle Klaus,” she said again, Vanya loved her brother but she was seriously getting tired of hearing Luna, it was not the time to be worrying about that.

“He's fine Luna. Now come on,” She shook her hand for emphasis.

“Just let her stay Vanya, you want to run off that's fine but she's tired so let her stay, I got her,” Diego had lowered his voice but he was still pissed. Vanya was going to argue but decided against it, this would be the first time that Luna's been away from her but right now she needed to leave this house and get away from Diego, and logically she knew dragging Luna with her wasn't the smartest idea. Plus as angry as she was at Diego she knew he would take care of Luna and not let anything happen to her.

“Fine. I'll be back later, little bug. Be good, I love you.” Vanya gave double kisses to her cheeks, waved bye to Allison and took off. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she wanted to get away.

She found herself in front of a wood shop, it had started raining and Vanya was soaked through but she didn't care, the water actually felt kind of good on her warm skin. It was late at night so she was surprised to see a light still on inside, a figure moving about.

Leonard had spotted her out in the rain and rushed to the door, “Oh my god, Vanya are you okay?” He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shop.

“I'm sorry, I don't know-I wanted to...” She didn't know what she was doing here, she should leave, go back to the house and talk through the anger with Diego, they clearly had a lot of unresolved things to take of, even after their "talk". 

“Hey-Hey it's fine, I'm glad your here,” Leonard smiled at her.

Somewhere across town, Klaus was struggling in a truck to break the duct tape that tied his hands together, he was in a towel and nothing more, leave it to him to get kidnapped by some crazy people in masks well he was naked as the day he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor little bunny Klaus just got kidnapped 😔.
> 
> P.S I don't write it in but everyone just assume Vanya is still taking her pills, I tried writing it but I didn't like it...SO let us all see it through "our imaginations" 🤗
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 🙂
> 
> So I had hoped to post more chapters but finals are here and they have kept me busy, busy, busy (so relieved that the semester's over though ) but between that and another story I'm working on I haven't been able to get much writing in for this one, but here's what I have been able to get done. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 😊
> 
> P.S I posted a photo collage to Chapter one of this story "Mended", another on "Damaged", and another on "Flawed", for those of you who haven't seen them go check them out 😁. Also this is just me ranting but my god did it take forever to learn how to do that lol the instructions I found were far easier to read and do in theory but when put to the actual test were a tad harder to implicate but I got the hang up it eventually lmfao (I'm not the best at instructions or technology, it was not a good mix to say the least 😂).

* * *

Dishes were heard banging around in the kitchen, Vanya turned around on the small cushions the couch provided, for some odd reason the couch felt smaller and scratchier then normal. Luna was digging around in the kitchen still and Vanya knows she should get up and get her before she makes a complete disastrous mess of food and drinks.

Blinking her eyes open, she reached her arms up and rubbed the sleepiness away, she has no idea how long she slept for or why she slept on the couch but all she wants to do is lay back down and go back to sleep, she was exhausted. Glancing around the house she had a second of panic from not recognizing anything, this wasn't her home.

“Good morning,” a voice said from the archway leading to the kitchen, Vanya had to squint to see who it was, her vision was still fuzzy with sleep.

“Hi,” Leonard stood in the archway with two mugs in his hands, steam coming out from them and the heavenly smell of coffee was assaulting her nose. He slowly walked over to her and handed over one of the mugs.

“I'm sorry if I woke you up with all the noise,” Vanya thought he was going to sit down next to her on the couch but instead he moved over and sat himself on the love seat that was to the left of the couch.

“No worries,” She replied back, she leaned the mug up against her lips and sipped at the coffee inside, it was the perfect mixture of sugar and cream, it was smooth and warm going down her throat, she wondered how Leonard knew how she liked her coffee,she supposed that it was a lucky guess.

When she had showed up unexpectedly at his shop Vanya thought Leonard was going to tell her it was late and she was insane for being out in the rain at night and she should go home before she caught a cold. But he didn't do any of that, he invited her into his shop and they talked for hours well the rain had calmed down outside. They talked about nothing substantial, mostly the conversation centered on music and movies, but for Vanya there was no pressure to feel like she had to be something for him that she wasn't, there was no lingering feelings of anger, regret, and hope aimed in his direction, there was no consuming thoughts on what to do or love so embedded in her for him that she almost lost herself to it. It was easy to talk to Leonard, it was nice and simple and she enjoyed every minute of it.

Eventually though the rain had stopped and the sun could be seen coming up in the horizon, a soft orange slowly rising in the sky. She was going to go back to the manor but decided against it when he offered an alternative of going back to his house to rest. She had passed out on his lumpy couch the moment her head it the pillow he let her borrow.

“I meant to ask you last night but you seemed pretty upset and I didn't want to make it worst,” Leonard paused in his words to give her a look that asked if it was okay, at Vanya's nod he continued, “Where's your daughter?”

“With her father,” Vanya truthfully answered. It was an odd sentence to leave her mouth, it didn't feel wrong, mostly unusual and awkward on her tongue. She had considered lying at first to him considering who Diego was but she saw no reason to (as long as she kept that bit of information to herself), it was obvious he liked her and Vanya didn't want to give him delusions about Luna's father. She liked Leonard well enough, she's not sure if in that way yet but last night was comfortable and a relief that aided her and she felt closer to him. But in any case he should be aware that Diego was in the picture.

“Your friend? The one I met before Violin practice?” He looked curious and Vanya again saw no reason to lie, so she nodded back, Vanya didn't appreciate the look of shock he now had on his face, it was there and gone in second, in it's place a smile sat. Questioning him on why that look appeared was gone just as fast.

“He hasn't been around much the past couple years,” more like not at all, “but he wants to be apart of Luna's life now and I can't hold that back from Luna or him,” she explained, she didn't have to and she knows that but she felt like she had to explain Diego's presence in her life, not that Leonard had any say in that but Vanya wanted to be honest with him...as much as she could be at least.

“Well I hope he's a good father, for Luna's sake,” he got up from the couch and took her mug along with his own back to the kitchen, a beep from her phone had Vanya reaching into her coat that sat on the armrest of the couch and pulling the phone free from the pocket. A reminder note for Violin rehearsal was on the screen. Vanya had a habit of forgetting when those were so she set them up on her phone for the piece of technology could remind her.

She reached back into the pocket for her pills, but she pulled out an empty bottle, she frantically started patting the coat down hoping to find some loose pill that she hadn't noticed she dropped.

“What's wrong?” Leonard had came back in to the living room.

“My pills, I forgot to refill them. My head has been everywhere lately and now I don't have pills,” she couldn't believe how forgetful she was sometimes, and with something as important as her pills to.

 “I'm sure you'll do just fine without them for one day,” Leonard reassured her with a teasing smile.

“Your right, it's routine I guess. I've been taking them since I was kid for my nerves, I'm not use to not having them with me,” Vanya pulled on her coat, she folded the blanket that he let her borrow and fixed up the couch the best she could.

“You got someplace to be?” He asked

“Um yeah I'm sorry I have rehearsal to get to and I need to still stop by the manor for Luna and my house for my Violin,” she didn't mean to seem rude and in a rush to get out of his house, but she'd rather not be late again to rehearsals, the last time the conductor made her feel not so good about herself when he told her he hadn't noticed her being absent.

She had walked to Leonard's wood shop last night, the anger she felt fueled her and Vanya wished she still had some of it left over for her now to be able to have the energy to walk back to the manor, it was easy yesterday because the exercise was calm for her in that moment.

“Rehearsal?” Leonard voiced echoed back, that was something Vanya had talked to him about last night, her envy for Helen, the first chair. How she almost dreaded rehearsal now because she felt like she wasn't good enough to be there, she wasn't Helen good. Her music sounded good but the emotion behind a beautiful piece came not from knowing the cords but from within a person and so far in her life Vanya hasn't found that yet.

“Yeah, but I have to pick up Luna first,” Leonard went over to a nearby stand and picked up a pair of keys.

“I'll give you a lift there,” He wiggled the keys at her.

“Really? I mean are you sure?” They had walked out there door before her sentence was even out but she felt like it was only polite to make sure.

“I'm positive,” he opened the car door for her so she could get in, no one had done that for her since Diego, it made her face heat up. Though someone probably wouldn't guess it, Vanya liked the little things like that that made up a relationship (not that her and Leonard were together but still), she liked chairs to be pulled out, doors to be opened, hand holding, kisses on the forehead and cheeks, simple cute things that would make her heart flutter and cause the blood in her veins to rush to her face.

It was quiet on the drive there, but it was a comfortable silence not stuffy or awkward. Vanya's thoughts were back on Diego, she felt kind of guilty for that because here was a man that didn't come with complications, and he was fun to be with, comfortable to be with, he liked her and made it known and yet her thoughts were on someone that has hurt her, used her, and discarded her.

“So um-would you-would you like to go to dinner with me?” Leonard hesitantly asked her, they had pulled up to the manor already but his question halted her movements of leaving the car. The answer Vanya was going to immediately tell him was not exactly a “no” but it was excuses that explained a “no”. But like her movement to leave the car the words stopped on the way out of her throat.

“Yeah, of course,” she answered instead. Vanya owed it to herself to explore her options, just because Diego was back in her life didn't mean that she couldn't express interest in someone else, shouldn't hold her self back in accordance to him. Maybe what they had was no longer anything but dreaded emotions, she loves Diego, but where has that love gotten her so far? She's never let her heart not be consumed by him and maybe that's why all of this is so difficult to understand and deal with, maybe what Vanya needs is to open herself up to someone else and try to experience what she and Diego have...had?...with that person. It wouldn't be the same, she knows that, but it could be good, healthy, and sweet if she lets it blossom instead of stomping it out before it has a chance to grow.

“Awesome. I'll talk to you later?” Vanya nodded as she exited the car, she stepped back to watch him drive off, not once thinking to question him how he knew where the manor was when she hadn't given him directions, before making her way to the front door and stepping inside the big house. There was a quiet murmur coming from the sitting room, Vanya couldn't hear exactly what was being said but she could tell it was Diego talking in a low voice.

“.....make everything right, I promise,” he was whispering to a sleeping Luna, even from a distance Vanya could see the dried tears on her little bug's cheeks, the redness lining her eyes and making them puff out. Vanya cleared her throat to get Diego's attention, at that sound he jumped a foot in the air and turned around already in a protective stance in front of their daughter before he noticed who it was and relaxed his stance.

“Did she sleep last night?” Vanya moved over to sit on the couch with Luna, she ran her fingers through her brown locks of hair and smooth some it back from her face.

“No, she stayed up all night asking about Klaus. I sent Allison to look for him but she didn't find him,” he answered her still talking low so he wouldn't wake Luna up. She had stayed up all night crying for Klaus, when her sobs were making her hiccup and stunted her breathing is when Diego told Allison to go look for him in the usual sketchy places, he wished it was easy and could just call his brother but Klaus didn't own a phone. When Allison returned a couple hours later shaking her head and no Klaus following right behind her Diego wanted to leave to look for their brother himself but he didn't because at the sight of her aunt with no uncle Luna's sobs got that much worse, but she wouldn't say much beyond his name. She said “hurt” once or twice in the night but other then that it was just asking for Klaus.

“I'm sorry about last night, I was worried and scared you and Luna were going to be taken from me before we even had a chance to-to be a family. I shouldn't have yelled at you though, I was wrong for that,” after Vanya had stormed off, Diego had thought on her words and realized she was right to hide in the closet with Luna. They didn't know what they were up against last night and running around with their daughter would have be a mistake, he didn't think of that in that moment but afterward he felt bad and wanted to call Vanya to apologize but he didn't because he knew she needed time away from him.

“It's okay, I shouldn't have took off like that, I'm sorry to,” Vanya didn't regret where she ended up after leaving the house but like Diego she had time to analyze things and came to the realization that she should have talked through everything instead of running away, she doesn't want to make a habit of that, of running when things got to be to much for her.

“Thank you for watching her-” Diego waved her words away with a flick of his hand and a shake of his head.

“She's OUR daughter Vanya, I would do anything for her, you don't need to thank me,” he put emphasis on the word “our” because that was something Vanya needed to understand sooner rather then later. He wasn't going anywhere and Luna was their daughter not just hers, and he had to be given the chance to be a good father to her without Vanya throwing it in his face that he wasn't there for his daughter when he didn't even know he had one.

“It's gonna take some time to get use to that OUR part Diego, I hope you realize that I can't go from being her only parent to co-parenting in a split second and there not be bumps in the road along the way,” he was right but so was she in their individual assessments of the same situation.

“I understand that,” Diego replied.

“I have rehearsals right now, you mind moving her to the car so I can take her home, the babysitter is gonna be there soon,” Vanya got up from the couch and motioned for Diego to pick up Luna, without protest he leaned over and picked her up, Vanya got her bag and they walked outside to her car.

“I have something to tell you, um mom is uh not working right now,” she opened the car door so Diego could strap Luna into her car seat.

“Not working? What does that mean?” Vanya questioned with a frown in her brow. 

“Her wires were pulled apart last night, she's shut down. Allison and Luther found her sitting like that in front of her charging station,” Diego let it go unsaid that he was the one who did that to their mother, he didn't exactly lie to Vanya just more like let her make her own conclusions on what happened. He thought about telling her the truth but decided against it, he didn't want her thinking she couldn't' trust him after what he did.

“Oh my god,” Vanya gasped, those sick bastards from last night must have found their poor unsuspecting mother and didn't think twice about hurting her. Diego closed the door to the car when he was sure Luna was strapped in good. Seeing the sprinkle of tears in Vanya's eyes Diego couldn't stop himself from wrapping her up tight in his arms and burying his face in her hair, squeezing her in a tight hug that she returned. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a moment before Vanya pulled away and wiped the few traitor tears that escaped off her cheeks.

“I'm sorry Diego,” out of all of them Diego was most connected to their mother and Vanya couldn't imagine how he was dealing with her being treated that way by those sick people, how he was still standing and not breaking down in his anger Vanya doesn't know. They could probably fix her but considering that they were contemplating shutting her down themselves put a halt to that thought so it was uncertain right now if they were getting their mother back.

“It's fine, I'm okay,” Diego stated, he didn't want to feel the guilt and shame right now so he switched the subject, he only brought it up so Vanya wasn't told by someone else.

“I'm gonna go talk to Eudora about what happened last night, there's been a few calls from the police scanner that I've ignored so maybe she knows something about who those people were and I'm gonna go look a little more for Klaus to see if I can find him and Five to cause he's been missing since I dropped him off with Delores,” Diego told her, he wanted at least to be honest about that with her. Tell her where he was going and what he was going to be doing.

“Eudora?” Vanya said the name slowly with a scowl on her face, the jealousy was a green mist that washed over her body in a slow caress of her skin, it was unexpected but Vanya did nothing to rid herself of the emotion.

“Yeah...nothing's going on between me and her, I don't love her anymore Vanya, I told you that already,” he rushed to reassure her, maybe bringing up Eudora was a mistake, “but we do talk sometimes when I need help with stuff or she needs help with her cases.”

“It's none of my business who you talked to,” even as Vanya said the words she didn't believe them, it wasn't her business but it was because Eudora is the last person he should be willingly seeking out. Vanya got hurt by Diego because of that woman and Diego wants to just skip over that like it's nothing and go spend time in this woman's company? 

“Then what's with the face?” He poked her face, he kind of liked the jealousy in her voice, she was trying to hide it but was doing a very poor job of it.

“My face is perfectly normal, thank you very much. Now seriously I got to go, call me if you find Klaus and/or Five,” she didn't think about her next move much beyond the fact that he was going to see his Ex, a woman he almost proposed to, a thought Vanya did not like. Why that thought drove her to step on her tip toes and bring Diego's head down to plant a firm wet kiss to his mouth, she's not sure, but she did it anyways. Before he could comment on it though she got in her car and drove off, looking at him through the rear view mirror she enjoyed seeing the dopey smile that lit up his face.

* * *

Klaus's laughter filled the room, he was strapped to a chair and still naked because the crazies were perverts apparently as well as kidnappers. They were trying to break him through torture but their plan was failing fast and their confused faces were making his day. He lived to surprise people, especially deranged people.

“You sound like a lunatic,” Ben told him from his place on the dirty motel bed, god knows how many germs were hidden within those sheets.

“Ya get whatcha get when you want kidnap people well their trying to enjoy a relaxing bath,” Klaus answered back, the two numb skulls looked even further bewildered at that. Klaus has not tried to hide his responses to Ben in front of them, maybe if they thought he was really insane they would let him go. The crazies were getting frustrated that they couldn't break him through their torture, Klaus was sure many other people fell to their feet at the mere thought of being tortured but he had some kinks and most of what they were doing was just causing him a hard on, the fact that he couldn't take care of it was more irritating and painful then their torturing.

“Luna's asking for you,” Ben had left Klaus so he could try to tell one of their siblings what was happening, but like all of the other times that Ben tried to get their attention they walked through him and didn't hear him. But there was something different now, another person in the house that wasn't there before.

Ben wasn't 100% certain but he thinks his niece knows he's there, he was sure she couldn't see him because he stepped right in front of her and waved his arms around and she didn't react but she asked if a “you guys” wanted play with her and she wasn't talking about Vanya and Klaus. She put her Maui doll right in front of where he was seated next to Klaus on the floor in front of her, and even muttered “octopus” under her breath, him and Klaus heard her but not Vanya, which was probably for the best. Ben thought about the thing that lived inside of him, he supposed to a child's view the things that came out resembled an octopus, truthfully Ben didn't know what they were, they could very well be that so she wasn't wrong per say in her mutter.

He wasn't sure how it was possible but the more he thought about it the more certain he was that his niece knew he was there and he was grateful for it, now maybe if he could get her attention she could tell the rest of them what was happening to Klaus. Her and Vanya were hidden in the closet, Ben felt the odd feeling of going through someone without them noticing when he too got in the closet with them. The closet was to small to fit all of them though so he was “inside” Vanya facing Luna.

“Luna, sweetheart can you hear me?” He reached his hand forward and dragged his fingertips down her temple.

“I need your help Luna, uncle Klaus needs your help,” Ben told her praying to the heavens above that she could understand something, anything.

“Come on, please sweetheart, uncle Klaus needs help, tell your mom,” he begged her.

“Uncle Klaus,” Luna whispered into Vanya's chest, her voice muddled from her position but Ben could hear her just fine.

“Yeah! Yeah! Uncle Klaus needs help!” He was so excited that she could “hear” him that he shouted.

“Uncle Klaus,” Luna kept whispering into the quiet closet.

“He's fine little bug, he's okay,” Vanya finally answered and it was the exact opposite of what Ben wanted.

“No he isn't Vanya! Listen to her! Say it again Luna!” Ben persisted but it did nothing, Vanya kept shushing Luna every time she tried to say something.

Ben had altered between staying with Luna and insisting she keep repeating herself until someone took more notice and with Klaus well the crazies beat him bloody, the only help he could offer was to bring Klaus updates.

“Diego sent Allison to look for you.”

“Luna's not gonna stop asking for you Klaus, I promise.”

“She's trying to tell them your hurt like I told her to but it's a bad connection or something.”

“Diego's gonna be looking for you to Klaus, hang in there.”

Ben could do nothing more then what he was doing and it made him feel helpless, to see his brother being hurt by those sickos and not be able to give them a taste of their own medicine.

“Can she see you?” The psychos gave him a much needed break and Klaus chose to spend that time trying to make sense of his niece's ability. There was something unusual about her interactions and words when he played with her, but he didn't put forth much thought to it until now.

“I don't think so,” Ben shook his head, it was impossible to miss if she could see him, direct eye contact, body shifting into position to counter his, she was little so if she could see him she would point it out, ask about him.

“She can hear you?” Klaus continued, Ben frowned because it wasn't like he knew what their niece could do, he was new to it as well, he didn't have instructions to how her ability worked. It was mostly field tested anyway, who knows what circumstances change it and who changes it.

“I don't think she can directly hear me,” Ben answered him, he did have a theory though, “I don't think she can directly see me either, I think she just knows I'm there. Same with hearing I think she just knows what's being said not everything gets transferred over though like a bad signal but there's no doubt that she can communicate with me, not quite how you can but still.”

“You think it's with all ghosts?” Klaus worried that like him the whispers would be to much for her and she would end up with a fucked up life like his. The thought of her having to turn to the means he turned to in order to lessen the voices made his heart contract. He doesn't ever want that for her, Luna's sweet little face needed to always stay that way, she shouldn't know the horrors of the world.

“I'm not sure, I don't think it's limited to ghosts though, before these crazies,” Ben gestured to the other two people in the room that were giving Klaus a wide birth because he was talking to the bare space again, “showed up she kept telling Vanya that the “pops” were coming and she couldn't sleep, not two minutes later these guys start popping off their guns.”

“She senses danger maybe?” Klaus guessed out loud, an odd power but useful if that's what it was. Ben struggled in response, he wished he had clear answers but he was as clueless as Klaus was at this point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy Drew Ben and Inspector Gadget Klaus are on the case of Luna's abilities guys there's no need to panic lol 😂🕵😂🕵. 
> 
> Better be carful there Vanya your green rage monster might just coming prowling through like the Hulk lmfao 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😁
> 
> P.S Go check out the collages for this series that I struggled to make guys 😂😂 that is if you haven't already, if you have AWESOME SAUCE if you haven't WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? GO! GO! GO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU LOVEABLE SCAMPS Lol jk.

Diego was waiting outside Eudora's place, he knew she was going to be leaving for work pretty soon and he wanted to catch her before she left. His lips were still tingling from Vanya's kiss and he was trying to ignore the impulse to press his fingers to them. He was seated on the steps that led to the porch, the door behind him opened and closed, the lock clicked into place and he heard her intake of breath at finally catching sight of him.

“What the hell Diego, you trying to give me a heart attack?” She pressed her hand over her heart for dramatic purposes. She walked down the steps and stood in front of him.

“I need to talk to you,” he wasn't in the mood to lightly chit chat with her, in fact he wanted to just get what he came for and leave, he held nothing against her anymore but that didn't mean their interactions with each other were comfortable.

“Two people broke into the manor last night and shot up the place. They had on some very creepy kid masks, you know anything about that?” He questioned her, she couldn't lie to him even if she wanted to because the non-surprise at the description of them in her eyes said it all.

“Yeah, I'm looking for them, they did the same thing to a clothing store, pretty sure a doughnut shop to and they killed a guy. This case is all over the place and all the evidence makes zero sense. There was hope when we thought the guy they killed had a son but I just got new information this morning that he had no children so this kid is our only witness and he's nowhere to be found,” Eudora couldn't stop the small rant she went on, the entire case was proving to be very difficult and stubborn, nothing was adding up or making sense to her.

“I'm surprised your barley jumping on this right now, figured I would have already had a few arguments with you about needing to step out of the way so the real detectives can do their jobs,” it wouldn't be the first time that Diego involved himself in a case. Eudora's just shocked that it took this long, the police scanners she knows he listens to have been going haywire and normally he would jump without looking to see where his landing is. She has to wonder if he would have even involved himself now if those people hadn't went to his families manor.

“You need to look harder for them,” Diego ordered, she seemed so clueless on her next step and Diego could clearly see the lack of faith she had concerning the case. It was right there on her face, she was trying to hide it but Diego knows her, she could try to hide her real emotions all she wants but it wasn't going to prevent him from seeing them.

“I'm trying to Diego but you have to-” He interrupted her condescending tone that she often used when she thought he was being childish about something.

“No, you need to look harder for them because they came into MY house with MY daughter there and she could have gotten hurt or worst killed, so you need to do your fucking job better then you have been,” he snapped at her, he wasn't planning on spilling the beans that he had a kid now but it just slipped out when she tried to make it seem like it was no big deal that the manor was broken into and shot up.

“Your daughter? You have a kid?” She asked, Eudora couldn't picture him with a kid. She use to be able to, in her mind she would see a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms with Diego stroking the little baby's forehead, she use to be able to see that so easily when they were together. But now she couldn't picture it, she didn't even know he was with anybody.

“Yeah, her name's Luna, she's two years old. Eudora this hit home for me okay quite literally, those people came for my brother and he's been missing since yesterday, another brother that my daughter can't seem to stop asking about is also missing so I need you guys to do your jobs so I can be able to relax and assure her that everything's gonna be okay,” he hated that his voice wavered well he was speaking.

“I'm doing my best Diego,” she didn't want to admit that her best hasn't been good enough though.

“But I'll try harder, just don't involve yourself please because your just going to make things harder for me,” she knows him, even if he hadn't gotten involved as of yet these people threatened his family and he's not going to be able to let that go.

“I make no promises,” he stood up from the steps, “I have a couple brothers that need to be found, I'll talk to you later,” he gave a her nod and walked away from her, the burning of her gaze on him was searing into his back but he refused to turn around.

The first thing Diego did was go to every known sketchy place that Klaus had ever gotten dropped off at, or at least the ones Diego could remember. He asked every crack head he came across if they had seen him or heard from him and all he got back in return was begs for money and shakes of heads. Once that proved to be a failure he walked through alleyways to see if his brother was passed out in one of them, the smell from one particular dumpster made him gag. After that failed to provide him with any sign of his brother, he figured there was no harm in looking into rehab centers. Klaus got random bouts of wanting to get clean and would check himself in with no order or pattern, but that as well just turned up empty. Diego was running out of places to look, he couldn't think where else Klaus would disappear to, couldn't think of where he would run to in a moment of panic, where his thoughts would go.

Diego had overheard him telling Vanya he was going to take a bath, he seen Klaus walking from Vanya's old room to the bathroom with a towel before he himself walked in to Luna giving Vanya a hard time about going to sleep. Diego's been thinking that this whole time Klaus heard the shots from the guns and left in a hurry to protect himself, but like all of them (except Vanya) Klaus was trained for that. He was trained to stay, fight, and protect those that couldn't protect themselves in situations that proved to be a danger, he wouldn't have just took off without making sure they were safe, especially not before making sure Luna was safe.

Diego was kind of jealous how easily Luna and Klaus had gotten along, he knew he had no reason to be, all things considered Luna did like him and sought comfort from him so he would say this whole dad thing is getting off to a better track then what his own relationship with his father had gotten off to, for one thing he didn't purchase Luna from somebody who was scared out of their minds after just having a baby under mysterious circumstances.

But Klaus had bonded a little bit with Luna, would he really take off without making sure she was okay and those crazy people didn't hurt her...no he wouldn't, Diego was sure of that. So that meant he was taken by those psychos, they probably wanted him for information on where Five was, Diego shuttered to think how they would go about extracting that information from Klaus, he had to find him.

He wasted all this time looking for Klaus in all the wrong places and now that he knew WHO took him it still didn't give him insight to WHERE they took him to. _U_ _ncle Klaus_ Luna's voice echoed in his mind _Uncle Klaus hurt_ was she trying to tell them that Klaus had been taken and he was being hurt? How could she possibly know that? _The pops are coming_ her little voice was stuck in his head repeating the things she had said that he and Vanya had ignored _The pops mamma! The pops!_ She had said that right before he walked out of the room and the guns started going off.

Pulling out his phone he tried calling Vanya's number but it went straight to voicemail, he tried again and again but with no new results. He let out a groan when the phone's operator picked up again for the fifth time telling him to to leave a voicemail, this time he let it go to the beep, “Vanya listen I'm gonna go to your house to talk to Luna...I don't got a lot of information right now but I think she can tell me where Klaus is at, I think those crazy people took him. Call me back as soon as you get this...I love you."

Telling her their daughter had powers over the phone did not seem like the best thing to do but he couldn't keep all the information from her, information that he wasn't even sure he himself knew yet. Most of what he's going on is pure theory alone, but Luna was really his only hope of figuring out where Klaus is, without her he wouldn't even be looking for him to begin with. He would be looking for Five and he still wants to but he's sure Luther has that covered, he would be looking for the brother that is least likely to go missing at a time like this and that's Five not Klaus.

He broke so many traffic laws in his rush to get to Vanya's house, his eyes were half on the road and half on the phone that he was hoping would signal with a call coming in from Vanya. She's at rehearsals but damn if there was a time to lack in it and check the stupid phone now would be it Vanya! She told him to call her if he found Klaus only for her not to answer, not that he's found their brother yet but still.

Slamming the car door shut when he finally got to Vanya's house Diego jogged up to the door and pounded his fist against the wood. A young girl who looked fresh out of high school answered the door.

“Can I help you?” She sarcastically asked him, she looked behind him and over him which made his face twitch.

“I'm Diego, Luna's father, can I come in for a second to talk to her...please,” he hated having to ask permission to talk to his own daughter but it is what it is.

“Luna's father?” The girl lightly laughed at him, “Yeah I don't know who you think your fooling buddy but Luna doesn't have a dad in her life,” the plain disbelief she had in her voice was very clear.

Diego was going to snap at her but movement behind the young girl caught his attention. Leonard, Vanya's student that Diego had met briefly was standing there smiling at him. Diego's not going to pretend to know much about Vanya's teaching lessons but he's fairly certain that she can't teach when she's not here so why was this guy here right now?

“What are you doing here?” Diego demanded, he ignored the shout from the babysitter when he stepped past her and in front of Leonard.

“I came to bring Vanya's pill bottle back, she dropped it on the floor this morning at my place, I know she's at rehearsal so I thought I'd just stop by real quick and dropped it off with Luna's babysitter. Lizzy was kind enough to invite me in,” his smooth answer would have fooled Diego into believing the fishy story but the glint in his eyes was settling uncomfortably in Diego's stomach.

“I'm calling the police!” The babysitter frantically shouted at him, her shaky hands were trying to unlocked the no doubt complicated password she had set on her phone.

“Don't bother, I am the police,” Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake badge to flash to her, like so many others before her at the sight of it she immediately relaxed and calmed herself down, sure she wasn't in any danger from him because of a piece of metal. 

“Your place? She was at your place this morning?” Diego went back to questioning.

“And last night, something upset her and I offered whatever comfort I could,” the smirk at his words almost had Diego reaching up with his fists, he had been under the impression that Vanya went home, come to learn she sought out another man's attention, what did that mean?

“Regardless I don't think it's appropriate for you to be showing up at her place unannounced with only our daughter and her babysitter here,” Diego turned to the babysitter, “and you shouldn't be letting in random people just because they seem nice, looks can be deceiving,” he knows he was being a hypocrite because he expected her to let him right in but it was the principle of the matter, the girl at least looked properly chastised.

“Of course, won't happen again,” Leonard seemed like the type of guy who knew exactly how to get out of a sticky situation with his words alone, the glint and the smirk were giving away the fake sincerity of his voice though. He nodded to Diego and the babysitter before leaving, Diego resisted the urge to follow him, having to remind himself that he didn't come here to start problems. Watching the guy through the open door Diego waited until he was sure he was completely gone before turning to the young girl.

“I need to talk to my daughter, your more then welcome to call Vanya and ask her all the questions you want but well you do that I'm gonna be talking to her,” he didn't wait long enough for a response, Luna wasn't in the living room which meant that she was in her room so that's where Diego went, the babysitter protesting right behind him well also clicking away at her phone.

Getting to Luna's room he winced at the mess on the floor, in the middle of it all was his little girl playing with a chicken that resembled the one from the princess movie he had watched with her when she had her nightmare.

“Mister Diego!” She jumped up from the floor and ran into his arms, looking excited to see him, it sent flutters through his heart, in such a short time she was already getting attached to him and he couldn't lie and say he didn't love it.

“Hey sweetheart, I need to talk to you,” he walked them over to her princess bed and sat down with her in his lap. He could vaguely hear the babysitter talking on the phone to Vanya who seemed to have finally answered her phone, he didn't pay much attention to the words being said though.

“About what?” She looked up at him through her lashes and for the first time Diego could see Vanya in her, it was no secret that she mostly took after him but he's been looking for the little hints of Vanya in her and he seems to have found one at a most inconvenient time.

“About your uncle Klaus. You were asking for him remember?” He gently asked her, he didn't have a lot of experience with kids but the few that he has talked to he knows that they're more successible to give answers when prompted with reminders and encouragement.

“Yeah, uncle Klaus hurt,” Diego couldn't see how he wasn't piecing it together before, it was fairly obvious that Luna was trying to convey something to them now that he knows but at the time he had written it off as child gibberish.

“Yeah I know sweetheart, and I'm gonna find him but I need your help with that, okay?” At her nod Diego continued.

“I need you to tell me if you know where uncle Klaus is...can you do that for me?” She looked hesitant to answer, her eyes kept flickering to the foot of the bed to.

“Octopus here,” Diego wasn't sure what that meant, maybe thinking Luna had a power and could tell him where Klaus was is wishful thinking.

“Motel...Luna...car,” she said the words individually and had a slight strain to her face. The excitement that she could possibly give him Klaus's location was back. _Motel_ okay so he was in a motel that narrows it down some but not enough, there's a lot of motels in the city. _Luna_ What did her name have to do with it? _Car_ Cars driving by maybe? Lots of engine noise? A motel by a highway? Luna was a name, so maybe that's the name of the motel?

“Is that the name baby girl? The name of the motel is the same as yours?” When she nodded her head against his chest where she had tucked herself into, he hurried to pull out his phone and clicked the name into the internet to see what search results came up _**LUNA MOTOR LODGE MOTEL**_ was the first search results claiming it was 5 miles away and had open rooms.

“Luna Motor Lodge Motel, is that it? Is that where uncle Klaus is Luna?” He asked her, again she nodded and relief spread through his body, of course he's not sure if Klaus is actually there or not but what were the chances that she was wrong, it was no harm in looking and seeing in any case. 

“Good girl, you did very good baby girl. I'm gonna go get uncle Klaus now okay?” He shifted her in his arms and stood up with her in them and walked to the living room where the babysitter was picking up toys from the floor.

“Miss Vanya asked me to tell you to call her after you were done talking to Luna,” the silent apology of not believing that he was Luna's dad was on her face.

“Thanks," he acknowledged with a head nod before turning his attention back, "I got to go Luna but I'll be back later,” he kissed her forehead before setting her on the couch with the chicken toy and running out of the house to his car to hopefully find Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna's Uncles aren't the only smart cookies around lol
> 
> Leonard legit gives me the heebie jeebies, he's so creepy. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed ☺.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 😁
> 
> Check out this awesome Fan Art done by shi-lisa ( http://shi-lisa.tumblr.com/) for this unexpected series. The drawings are on Tumblr and she has other drawings to so you guys should go check it out, she's incredibly talented, so let's show some love and support ❤💛❤💛😃😃. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you to her for the millionth time lol and also thanks to CrazyMax for being the connection that allowed me to view these amazing drawings. 
> 
> Now without further ado enjoy the chapter and the art 😊.

                                            

 

                                            

 

                                              

* * *

Vanya was distracted during rehearsal, the conductor sent multiple glares her way for minor mistakes on her part. She couldn't get the worry for Klaus and Five out of her head. She thinks maybe she should have skipped the theater today and went looking for them with Diego but to prove a step further to everyone in rehearsal that she didn't belong there was not something Vanya was setting out to do anytime soon.

When the conductor finally gave the signal that everyone could go home, Vanya jumped from her stiff seat, packed her Violin up and rushed to get out the doors. She was pulling out her phone to make a call when someone shouted out her name.

“Vanya!” She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the familiar voice, Allison was jogging in her heels towards her. When her sister bent down to hug her, Vanya considered stepping back because the height difference was startling. Allison has always towered over her small figure but in the 5 inch heels she was currently in, she made Vanya feel like a child in comparison.

“Allison hey what are-why are you...” She stopped because she didn't want Allison thinking she wasn't happy that she was there and the questions were kinda rude.

“I was hoping we could go to lunch?” Allison pulled her arm until she was walking alongside her across the street to a cute little hole in the wall Chinese restaurant that sold really good food, Vanya and Diego had went there a few times when they were...whatever they were.

Inside the restaurant they were seated and placed their order with the waiter but it wasn't until the food came out and they had their drinks that Allison started talking.

“Um-have you heard about mom? I wanted to be the one to tell you but Diego said he would handle it,” Allison didn't want to start the conversation out with such a sad topic but she did want to make sure Vanya knew what happened to their mother, so she wanted to know if Diego kept his word and told her.

“Yeah he told me this morning...are you okay? He said you and Luther are the ones who found her like that,” Vanya reached her hand forward to grip Allison's manicured one.

“I'm good, I know I was for shutting her down but seeing her like that...” Vanya understood, just because they were trying to think and do what was best for the family didn't mean that they enjoyed or took satisfaction in the fact that someone else did what they were debating doing to their mother.

“But anyways, I've been dying to ask,” Vanya knew exactly what was going to come out of her sister's mouth by the teasing smile on her face, “What is going on with you and Diego? I mean, how did that even happen? What happened? When did it happen?” She fired off the questions.

“Nothing's going on,” it was Vanya's automatic reaction to being questioned on Diego. She didn't know what was going on herself so how on earth was she suppose to answer that question.

“You guys gonna try to be together or no?” The teasing smile left Allison's face when she realized the serious confusion and turmoil in Vanya's eyes. Allison had only witnessed a few interactions between them but in each one she has seen and noticed the gravitation they have toward one another.

“He lied to me,” Vanya blurted out, “When we first started hanging out with each other. He used me to get over an ex-girlfriend of his that he told me was a friend mind you...he hurt me when he decided to yell at me the next morning after we slept together. I don't know how to feel about any of that right now, there's moments that I feel like I can forgive him and move on and then other moments were this anger just consumes me and I want to hurt him just as bad as he hurt me. He says he loves me and I know he does but is that enough to not hurt me again?” The rant was unexpected but Vanya didn't regret her words.

“And now there's this amazing guy who wants to get to know me and he comes with no complications, he's fun and I loved the time I spent with him but instead of focusing on maybe starting something good with Leonard I'm focused on Diego because he is right there in my head and I can't get him out,” it was relief to get out what she was feeling, she didn't know how bad she wanted to voice her problems until she said it. 

“I'm not gonna pretend to know exactly how your feeling Vanya or to even know the situation 100% but can I ask you a question?” Allison hadn't known that the situation between Vanya and Diego was more complicated then the surface of Luna. She knew that they must have had some issues because Diego didn't know about Luna but judging by Vanya's words and facial expressions the problems they have are a lot deeper then they appear to be.

“You said Diego loves you, but do you love him?” She asked at Vanya's nod.

“Yes,” Vanya didn't hesitate with her answer, that was something she knew from the very start of things, she knew she loved him with everything she was, that's why it's so hard to separate herself from the problems.

“Do you think you can give this Leonard guy a real chance when your heart belongs to Diego?” Allison doesn't know this Leonard person and she has nothing against him but she wants her siblings to be happy with each other so as far as she's concerned he is an unnecessary distraction to getting Vanya and Diego together.

“I don't know, but I feel like I deserve to explore that option some more at the very least,” that was the whole reason she agreed to go to dinner with Leonard, though a part of her did feel guilty because she feels like she's doing to him what Diego did to her, using him to get over someone else.

“Which is understandable, but I don't think you should force a feeling that just isn't there Vanya,” Allison stated with a frown on her face and disapproval in her voice. 

“I know that but...” Vanya didn't get to finish her sentence because her phone started ringing, pulling it out of her pocket Luna's babysitter Lizzy was calling her, from the notification bar she seen that she also had 5 missed calls from Diego and 1 voicemail from him. 

“Who is it?” Allison leaned over the table to try and get a look at the phone, she was noisy and she saw no reason to pretend otherwise.

“Luna's babysitter,” Vanya said back, she pressed the accept button, “Hello.”

“Miss Vanya! There's some guy here saying he's Luna's dad, he said he wants to talk to her, he is talking to her,” Vanya's eyebrows raised at that.

“Diego's there?” She could hear the breath of relief from Lizzy that Diego wasn't some psycho person in the house claiming that he was Luna's father.

“Yeah, he's Luna's dad?” Lizzy asked for clarification. 

“Yeah he is Lizzy, it's okay if he talks to Luna. Listen I'm on my way home so can you please tell him to call me when he's done talking to Luna?” Vanya stood up from the chair so she could get going, she was curious what was so urgent that Diego couldn't wait for her to get home to go see Luna.

“Yeah definitely,” She said her good byes and hung up the phone, Allison was walking silently beside her as she walked out of the restaurant, she clicked on Diego's voicemail and put it on speaker.

“Vanya listen I'm gonna go to your house to talk to Luna okay...I don't got a lot of information right now but I think she can tell me where Klaus is at, I think those crazy people took him. Call me back as soon as you get this...I love you.” Diego's voice filtered out of the phone, her and Allison both stopped walking.

“How would Luna know where Klaus is at?” Allison questioned at the same time that Vanya asked “Those psychos took Klaus?”

“Come on, Diego gots some explaining to do,” without question Allison followed Vanya to where she assumed her car to be parked, Diego's message made little sense and Vanya's nerves were going haywire, Allison had a point in her question, what did their daughter have to do with any of that?

* * *

“Stay strong Klaus, you can do this,” Ben encouraged from the sidelines of Klaus's chair, he was bending down to level his eyes with his brother. Klaus was sweating and shaking, and his eyes couldn't focus properly, his body was detoxing off the drugs, and it didn't help that the crazies turned off all the lights in the room, expecting Five to come through the door. Ben knew soon Klaus would be diving into some unpleasant memories.

“You're not alone Klaus, you're not alone, I'm here,” he wished he could offer a comforting hug to Klaus in this moment.

“No one's coming, no one cares,” Klaus's shaking got worse with his words, like they were physically hurting him.

“That's not true,” Ben firmly told him, “Diego is coming, just hang in there,” he just got back from seeing Luna and communicating to her where Klaus was and this time someone was actually taking notice. He had thought it was all a failed plan when Luna was left with the babysitter and Diego had went searching in all the wrong spots for Klaus, hours passed but Ben refused to give up hope that someone would eventually listen and assemble the pieces together.

He had came right back when Diego got the address and said he was coming. Ben did relay the news to Klaus the second he could but Klaus was half delirious right now and didn't seem to understand what he was being told. It's been a rough day for him and Ben just wanted him to hold on for a just a little longer so their brother could come and wouldn't have to drag an unresponsive Klaus out of the room well also trying to fight off the crazies that wanted Five for whatever reason. He wishes Diego would hurry the fuck up though, especially since Klaus has now started talking to the other spirits in the room, the more he acknowledged them the more loud they got and more of them seemed to come, and Klaus couldn't deal with that right now, not in his current state.

Eudora pulled into the Luna Motor Lodge Motel, this lead might not go anywhere but she needed to check it out anyways. Those criminals could be here with one or both of Diego's brothers doing god knows what to them. The creepy message on the windshield of that abandoned van was not comforting in the least.

Walking into the blue lit front office the attendant behind the desk made shivers go down Eudora's back by the way he roamed his eyes all over her body, she was fully clothed but he made her feel like she had nothing on and that was uncomfortable to say the least.

“I have reason to believe that there are a couple of wanted criminals staying in this motel, I'm gonna need to take a look around,” she stated as she pulled her badge free from her pocket and showed it to him.

“There's a lot more then just a couple of criminals staying in this place pretty lady, and if your gonna want to look around come back with a warrant,” he smirked at her before getting up and walking into a back room. She rolled her eyes at him, but that statement did make her feel a little less confident. Pulling her phone out she scrolled through until she found Diego's number and pressed the call bottom, she would feel better with back up and considering his brothers were possibly here then who better to call?

The ringing of a phone came from the entrance of the front office, Diego was standing at the door looking confused to see her there, she was just as confused to see him as he was to see her.

“What are you doing here?” They asked each other, Eudora put away her phone, she wouldn't be needing it now that he was in front of her.

“My brother's here somewhere, the people that shot up the manor took him,” Diego gestured for her to step out of the office with him, he didn't have time for explanations but he couldn't very well ignore the fact that she was here.

“Maybe both your brothers, I found this,” she pulled out the matches and handed them to him, “on the windshield of a van and a message saying that your brother says hi.”

“Shit, let's go then, what the fuck are we waiting for,” he couldn't let her presence distract his purpose for being there. 

They kept quiet as they passed by each motel door, pausing in front of them to see if they could hear anything suspicious coming from within, they peeked into the ones that had curtains drawn back, seeing if they could see anything.

“You got anything?” Eudora whispered, this was by far the worst way to go searching for his brothers, how did they know they weren't missing something in one of the rooms? Diego shook his head and peeked into the next room before moving on, now that he thinks about it he probably should have gotten a room number from Luna to, but he had left in a hurry, excited that he knew where Klaus was.

On the second level of the motel, room 225 is where muffled banging could be heard coming from inside the room. Seeing a maid cart with a plump maid putting things away on it, Diego motioned for her to hand him the key card she uses to open the room doors, after handing it to him she took off running down the long hallway lined with rooms.

“We go in and get my brother out of the line of fire before they get gun happy again,” Diego whispered to Eudora as he slid the key card in and opened the door. At first he didn't see anything because it was dark but then his eyes immediately went to Klaus who was bloody and crying from a chair he was tied to.

“Klaus,” Diego hurried forward, he could hear Eudora pulling her gun out from behind him but he ignored her, far more focused on getting Klaus free from his binds, “Your okay, I'm here, your okay, I'm gonna get you out of here,” he whispered to him, his hands were shaking as he pulled free one of his knives and started cutting through the duck tape. The bathroom door to the tiny motel room creaked open just as Diego was helping Klaus up from blood stained chair.

He pushed Klaus to the floor without looking to see where he would land, “Stay down Klaus!” Shots filled the air from Eudora's gun, he pulled free his knives and waited to hear something from the bathroom.

“Police! Drop the gun or your going down!” Eudora shouted to them. An arm reached out and threw a gun toward the wall on the opposite side.

“I'm coming out. Don't shoot,” a male voice called from within the bathroom, calm and without worry.

“There's two of them, him and a woman,” Diego told her, he wasn't going to be fooled that they were giving up that easily. The man slowly came out of the bathroom with his hands up.

“Hands behind your head asshole,” Eudora ordered the man, who did as he was told and put his hands behind his head.

“Where's the woman? Your partner, where is she?” Diego demanded, he had his hands positioned and ready to throw one of the knives if the psycho even thought about moving without their permission, the man got down on his knees and Eudora despite what Diego just told her started moving forward.

“Stop,” Diego pulled her back to him by her arm, “Something's not right.”

Just as he said that a shot rang out in the room, Diego wasn't sure what had happened, one second they were both standing up facing the man who was still on his knees, and the next a burning pain started radiating from his side. He dropped his knives and pressed his hands to the source of the pain, pulling his hands back when he felt wetness coat them, his vision blurred from the ruby red blood that coated them and dripped to the floor. He was bleeding. Why was he bleeding?

“Diego!” Both Klaus and Eudora shouted his name, the man was no longer on his knees, Diego was. In fact the man wasn't there anymore.

“Oh my god, oh my god. Diego listen to me, an ambulance is on the way,” Eudora had his face in her hands, tears were streaming down her red cheeks and she was sniffling and pressing a wadded up towel to his side where blood was gushing from. His eyes were unfocused, everything was blurred around him, and he couldn't breathe.

“Diego your going to be okay,” was the last thing he heard before his world went black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sister bonding is important guys lol
> 
> P.S I didn't add it in but Cha-Cha and Hazel forgot the case in their rush to leave the Motel room, Klaus did find it he just didn't leave the room because obviously Diego is there but he does have the case. 
> 
> Also why does no body in the show own a cellphone?? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂
> 
> P.S. Just a little self promotion 😜, go check out my other story "Love Like Ember" guys, I just posted it not to long ago, it only has one chapter on it for now but I will be updating soon 😁 I wanted to update this story first because I just left everyone hanging lol.

Luther was sitting silently on the to small chair that the motel provided in the room. The chair wobbled with his weight and he was hesitant to move in fear of it collapsing underneath him. The motel smelled of stale cigarettes and fabreze, it was a combination that was making his head hurt. He tried to ignore the throbs in his skull and focus his attention on Five, who was on the bed, cuddled up to the mannequin he called Dolores. His body was so tiny compared to Luther's, and when he had carried him out of the library all he felt was skin and bones, his brother needed to eat more of those gross sandwiches he loved so much so he could gain a bit of weight, he was to skinny. 

It was quite the shock to see his brother in the back corner of the library drunk off his ass, the looks he got as he tried to get his brother to respond to his presence said he was unfit human being even though he had nothing to do with what Five got himself into. He had planned on taking his brother back to the manor but decided against it considering those crazies were still after him.

He thought about Diego's place to but he hadn't seen Diego since he left to interrogate the lady cop friend he had and look for Klaus, who was probably in some crack house getting high. He even thought about Vanya's place but one he didn't know where she lived and two he knew she wasn't home because Allison had told him she was going to ask Vanya out to lunch. So the next best thing was to rent a motel room and wait until Five slept off his drunkenness.

He's been in the chair waiting for some hours now, just staring at his brother like a creep, looking for any sign that he was waking up. His thoughts swirled around Five's words before he threw up and passed out _The apocalypse is coming_. The only good thing was that he got the names of the two psychopaths that got all gun happy in the manor, Hazel and Cha-Cha. Shifting from the bed had his eyes snapping to his brothers form from where they had wandered to the window.

“Shit, what happened?” Five groaned out into the darkness, Luther didn't see a point in turning on more then the one lamp light located next to the bed. It wasn't a very good lamp though, it only lighted the small end table it sat on and not much else.

“Your stupid ass thought it was a brilliant idea to get drunk in a public library,” Luther flatly answered, he was still upset over the looks he got from other people. His image and projection of himself meant a lot to him, so he was offended by those looks.

“Oh yeah,” Five giggled to himself, he sat up on the bed, his mouth tasted nasty, one of the first things he needed was a toothbrush and a good 3 tubes of toothpaste.

“It's not funny Five,” Luther growled out, Five may look like a child but he wasn't, all of his siblings weren't so why they tended to act like children in serious situations is beyond him.

“Whatever,” Five got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom in hopes of finding something, anything to make the nasty taste in his mouth go away. Well he was in there he used the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Walking out of the bathroom, he rolled his eyes at Luther who was pacing in front of the big window.

“You said something about the apocalypse before you passed out, what did you mean by that?” Luther paused in his pacing to ask, he was going to give Five more time to wake up but he's already been waiting long enough and he needed answers before he went crazy.

“Did I?” Five wasn't in the mood for Luther's “leader” voice, it didn't work when they were kids and it sure as hell wasn't going to work now.

“Enough games Five, what did you mean by that?” Luther knew Five's asshole ways were going to come slamming back the second he woke up.

“The apocalypse is coming, what more is there to say then that Luther? The world is ending and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop it!” He was screaming by the end of his sentence. He felt like a failure, he's tried all he could think of to stop the world ending but it was near impossible when he didn't know what ends it to begin with.

“When is it suppose to happen?” Luther whispered, he had hoped Five would tell him that he was just drunk rambling.

“In a few days,” Five couldn't believe that he has such little time to figure it all out, so far he's failed, he doesn't know if he could take any more failure on his end.

“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Luther scolded him, he crossed his arms over his extremely large chest and gave Five a disappointed look that resembled that of their father's.

“I did, I told Diego and Vanya. I showed them the prosthetic eye that I had that was the only clue I found in the future to who causes the end of the world. Diego came with me to the company that produced it but it was a dead end. At least it was when we went but I decided to go back without Diego, the building exploded before I could get anything though. I didn't bother them with anything else because they already have enough on their plates without this adding to it, plus I thought I could handle it on my own,” Five thinks that's the most he's ever said to Luther in one sitting. He's never been close with him, when they were kids he tended to steer away from everyone but Vanya. He didn't want Luther blaming Diego and Vanya though, he knows they've been caught up with their own stuff and he's rather them focus on being whatever kind of family they could be with Luna before the apocalypse takes that from them.

“Why didn't they say anything!” He yelled out, he couldn't believe that three people knew what was coming and instead of saying something to everyone they choose to keep it to themselves.

“It wasn't their fault, they were taking their cues from me and I didn't want to say anything else to anyone, like I said, I thought I could handle it on my own,” Five wasn't in the mood to listen to how Luther wouldn't have made the same mistakes and he knows best and blah blah blah.

“If one of you guys would have said something WE ALL could have banded together to try and stop this DAYS ago,” Luther snapped, his siblings were entirely to irresponsible for his tastes.

“For the record, you guys already tried that and it didn't work. You all died regardless. I found all of you dead, I found my only clue as to who causes the apocalypse in your hand, indicating that you guys fought whoever it was together, and you guys loss together,” Five didn't mention how he didn't find Ben, Vanya, and Luna...saying he didn't find Ben didn't need to be said that was fairly obvious why but for Vanya and Luna, Five didn't want to hear Luther say anything negative about their sister and why she wasn't there around the others.

“And the guys who came to the manor, Hazel and Cha-Cha, who are they?” Luther didn't know what to think let alone say about them all dying trying to fight whoever it was that's trying to end the world. So he decided to ask his other question instead, maybe the answer will be far simpler.

“They work for my former employer, a woman known as The Handler. She sent them here to stop me,” Five told him, so far he's been lucky to avoid Hazel and Cha-Cha, they were some of the best The Commission had to offer.

“Former employer? Enough with half truths Five!” He was getting irritated that Five answered a question but it just led to more questions.

“It's an organization known as The Commission, their tasked with making sure what's meant to happen in the timeline actually happens, they have people like me, Hazel, and Cha-Cha to make sure of it by skipping throughout time and killing who needs to be killed so the timeline stays the way it's meant to. The Handler is the head of the organization, she's like the CEO basically, she tells people where to go and who to kill,” Five explained the best he could, “They didn't realize it when they recruited me but I was just binding my time, waiting for the perfect moment to come back, so I could stop the apocalypse from ever happening. I broke my contract when I left, so now their after me to kill me so the apocalypse can still happen.”

Luther opened his mouth to ask more questions but snapped it shut when he heard sirens outside the motel door. They were loud and seemed to rattled the entire room. He could hear the screech of tires and doors slamming open, and paramedics ordering each other around. Curious on what all the commotion was, he peeked out the window, pulling it's blinds and curtain to the side to be able to see outside.

At first all he could see was paramedics and a woman covered in blood talking to one of them, she was crying and wiping her hands on her pants repeatedly. He was going to close the blinds and mind his own business on whatever seemed to be happening when he caught sight of Klaus hurriedly walking next to a moving gurney with a body on it. Luther didn't think twice about rushing out the door when he caught sight and recognized the body on the gurney.

“Diego!” He ran to the ambulance that the paramedics were loading his brother into, Five's footsteps could be heard following him. He was stopped before reaching his brother by a huge cop that was shaking his head at him. 

“That's my brother!” He screamed in the cops face, if he didn't let him through he was going to push him aside without a care of the consequences that resulted from it.

“It's alright officer, their family of the victim,” the woman who was covered in blood walked over to them and told the cop who nodded his head and walked away without a word. The ambulance was closing the doors and driving off with Diego and Klaus by then though.

“What happened?” Five snarled from his place next to Luther, he didn't mean for it to come out like that but Diego looked half dead in that bed and Klaus looked banged up to. What was going on?

“Your Diego's other brothers I take it?” The woman asked them, she was still trying in vain to wipe the dry blood from her hands, Five knew the feeling. Eudora had took a guess when telling the officer that they were Diego's family, the worry on their faces wouldn't come from anybody but family but she wanted clarification, just in case. She's never met any of Diego's family but she remembered him saying he has two sisters and four brothers, one of which was dead, and another who was just “gone” whatever that meant. Looking at the little boy she guessed his brother wasn't “gone” anymore and clearly something supernatural went on for him to be back.

“Yes we are, what happened?” Luther took the lead, with Five's attitude and impatience the woman would sooner kick them both in the balls then tell them what the fuck happened.

“Your other brother Klaus was being kept here against his will by the people who went to your guys manor. Me and Diego went in to get him, Diego tried to warn me that there was two of them, and something wasn't right but the woman shot him in his side before I could process what he was saying. They took off, we have officers looking for them right now but the ambulance took both your brothers to the hospital. I'm going there now if you guys want a ride?” Eudora offered, she felt guilty and like it was her fault Diego was bleeding out on the way to the hospital right now. She should have listened to him that there was another person and checked their surroundings better.

“Yeah, yeah please...thank you,” she walked them over to a police car and gestured for them to get in, Luther pushed Five to the back seat when he tried to take the passenger side. There's no way he was fitting in the small space of the backseat. Inside the car on their way to the hospital they were all quiet until Five opened his mouth to talk.

“We need to call Vanya,” he stated from his place in the backseat, it was uncomfortable and he kept shifting trying to find a spot that was half decent. If any one of them needed to be there with Diego it was Vanya and their daughter.

“Vanya?” Eudora questioned from her place in the drivers seat, her hands were shaking on the wheel, her mind kept replaying Diego falling to his knees, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Our si-His girlfr-Luna's mom. Luna's his daughter,” Five didn't know how to explain who Vanya was without it sounding odd. He couldn't say their sister because that would make her Diego's sister, he couldn't say Diego's girlfriend because he wasn't sure about that one yet, so he figured saying Luna's mom would have to do.

“Oh...yeah...of course,” Eudora answered, she's not sure why she made it seem like it surprised her, she knew about his daughter and new girlfriend already. 

“Who are you again?” Five questioned, he doesn't recall getting a name from her, or an explanation on who she was to Diego to be with him. Luther normally would tell Five not to be rude like he always did when his siblings lost their manners, but he wanted to know the answer to that himself. They jumped in her car without a care in the world because they were worried but maybe they should have asked who the fuck she was before they did.

“I'm sorry, my head is spinning right now, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eudora, I'm a detective, your brother came to me to see what I knew about those people,” she wasn't sure how much explanation she should give them, if she should explain more back story or not on hers and Diego's history. Luckily she didn't have to seeing as they were pulling into the hospital.

Getting out of the car, Luther reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone to hand to Five.

“I don't have Vanya's number so call Allison, she's hopefully still with Vanya and you can tell her to get down here. I would do it but your closer to her then I am,” this kind of news would be better handled by Five telling their sister what was going on, him and Vanya have never and more then likely will never meet on the same page, he loved his sister but they had zero connection as siblings.

Five nodded his head and scrolled through Luther's phone looking for Allison's name as they walked into the busy hospital, he was dreading this phone call but it had to be done and it was best that it did come from him and not Luther. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed ☺.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😁😁.

Luna's hysterical cries could be heard from the street, Vanya's instincts were telling her to jump from the car well it was still in motion to check on her child. Her coarse chokes and inhaling could also be heard, she could vaguely hear other voices besides Luna's, they were trying to calm her daughter down but it wasn't working. She thankfully had enough sense to wait until she was parked in the driveway before she made her way inside her house.

Inside Lizzy was kneeling on the ground in front of Luna with worried eyes, hands cupped to her mouth unsure what to do or say in the current situation. Eleanor was off to the side, gaping like a fish, it was activity Vanya cared little for at the moment, they weren't doing anything helpful to the situation. Luna's cries got louder when Lizzy tried laying her hand on her shoulder trying and failing to offer some form of comfort to her little bug.

“What is going on?” At her voice Lizzy and Eleanor jumped but not her little one, they turned their attention to her. She rushed to the middle of the living room and kneeled like Lizzy but closer to Luna.

"Miss Vanya, I don't know what happened. She was fine and then out of nowhere she started crying and screaming,” Lizzy told her, her lips shaking and her eyes watering up.

“Luna, baby what's wrong?” She reached her hand forward like Lizzy did moments before and laid it across Luna's back, the second she made contact her little bug flung herself up and toward Vanya, she curled her little body tightly against her chest.

“When did she start this?” She questioned, Eleanor looked to Lizzy for her to answer. Vanya assumes her old lady neighbor got here moments before she herself did and had just has much of a clue as to what was happening as she did.

“Not long after her dad left,” Lizzy was now crying full tears, “Like I said she was fine, she was playing on the floor with Hei Hei and then literally out of nowhere she clutched her side and started screaming and crying. I checked for some type of injury but there was nothing there. She hasn't let me touch her since,” Lizzy was crying so bad she hiccuped around her words.

She felt a hand tap her fingers, Allison was handing her a wet wash cloth that she used to slowly wipe away the tears that were still falling from Luna's eyes and the snot that ran down her nose and chin.

“Little bug, I need you to tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't,” she sat down on the couch and placed the throw blanket she had there for decoration over Luna's shaking body. Vanya wanted her to talk but it seemed Luna was more content to bury herself further into Vanya.

“You can go home Lizzy, I got this,” Vanya told Luna's babysitter, she looked completely freaked out and a second away from fainting or something and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now, “Thank you so much for watching her, I'm sorry about all this,” she dipped her chin to indicate to her little bug. As far as Vanya knows this is the first time that Luna has done anything remotely like this, for the most part she was a good baby for Lizzy. The only time that she turned into a little demon was at bed time but Lizzy hasn't seen that side of Luna yet because Luna had no issues with naps, it was just nighttime that she threw her tantrums of not wanting to sleep.

“It's no problem Miss Vanya,” Lizzy frantically nodded to her as she collected her things, “Let me know if you need anything, and when she gets better,” she said before she practically ran out the door, Vanya couldn't really blame her, Luna's screams which were now nonexistent were horrifying.

“You to Eleanor, I'm sorry you had to come all the way over here,” it's not that long of a distance but for an old woman it was, and Vanya didn't want anything happening to her, “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course dear, you let me know if you need anything, I'm right down the road,” Eleanor nodded a couple of times and then thankfully left without any complaints or comments.

Allison sat next to her on the couch and cautiously reached her hand forward to Luna's face to wipe away the hair that was sticking to her cheeks from her tears. Vanya thought she was going to flinch away or start screaming again but she didn't, she surprisingly leaned into Allison's touch.

“Can you lift her shirt and check her side, maybe Lizzy missed a bruise or something,” Vanya leaned back on the couch so Allison could have a view and reach of Luna's shirt. She trust Lizzy but she was really frantic so maybe she missed an obvious problem. Allison lifted the shirt and searched for anything that would be unusual for the little girl to be marked with.

“Nope, there's nothing,” she pulled down Luna's shirt and started rubbing her hand up and down her back, trying to sooth the shaking away.  

“Little bug, you got to tell me what's wrong, please,” Vanya tried to coax Luna into talking.

“Hurt,” Luna's little voice seemed to ring off the walls even though she whispered the word into Vanya's chest.

“Your hurt?” Allison asked her, to which Luna shook her head.

“Diego told me about her saying her arm hurt not to long ago but there was nothing there, now she's saying her side hurts and there's nothing there...” Allison didn't know where she was going with her thoughts so she trailed off in her sentence. She just remembers Diego telling her of Luna's nightmare and complaining about phantom pain, now was very similar to that, maybe something was connecting here and they were just not getting it.

At the mention of Diego's name Luna flinched back, grabbed her side, and sobbed louder then what she was already sobbing.

“I don't know what's going on, I don't know what to do,” Vanya muttered out, she felt like crying. She didn't know how to help her daughter in this situation right now, she didn't even know what was wrong, let alone know how to fix it.

“Hey it's okay, motherhood isn't something that comes with instructions Vanya. It's fine to not know what to do, your doing your best and that's what matters,” Allison firmly told her sister, she moved her arm to be around Vanya's shoulders and gave her a side hug. She could tell Vanya wanted to cry, she knew that feeling all to well, except with her she use to rumor Claire when moments similar to this one got to difficult for her to handle and motherhood became to much for her.

“Maybe you should call Diego, your not alone in this anymore and maybe he can get her to open up about what's wrong,” Allison suggested, she didn't want to overstep but considering how Luna reacted to Diego's name just now, maybe calling him and getting him over here was for the best, plus he could explain that weird message he left Vanya.

Before Vanya could verbally respond and tell Allison to get her phone so she could call him, Allison's own phone started ringing.

“It's Luther,” Allison told her when she pulled her phone free from her purse, “Hello.”

“Allison, let me talk to Vanya, Luther didn't have her number so I had to call you,” Five's voice filtered out from the phone, Vanya motioned for Allison to put it on speaker because she couldn't carry the phone in her hand well her arms and hands were occupied with Luna.

“Five?” Vanya was relieved to hear his voice, she's been worried about him.

“Vanya, you, Luna, and Allison have to get to the hospital. Diego's hurt, he's been shot. Klaus is with him and me and Luther are walking in now,” Five calmly told her, Vanya thinks he's trying to sound calm so she stays calm.

“Shot! What do you mean he's been shot! By who! Where! Is he okay! Is Klaus okay!” It didn't work, she handed Luna to Allison and took the phone from her hand, she was the furthest thing from calm right now.

“I don't know if he's okay Vanya, all I know is that he went for Klaus and things didn't go planned and he was shot. I don't know about Klaus either, last I saw him he looked pretty banged up to but he was walking so there's at least that,” Five tried to offer her a little comfort, he did see Klaus very briefly, only really caught a glimpse of his face before the ambulance shut the doors and drove off. As Five talked to her she collected hers and Luna's things to leave.

“We'll be there right now, text Allison's phone the address,” she requested before hanging up the phone.

“You okay?” Allison was worried that maybe all this was becoming to much for her sister at the moment, she was just standing there in the middle of the living room doing nothing but staring into space after she collected her things. 

“I'm good, I'm gonna go get one of my pills, I'll be right back,” she was down the hallway and in her room before she remembered that she didn't have pills at the moment, she still hasn't went to refill the prescription bottle. She was going to turn back but a bright red coming from her bed made her pause. 

On her bed was an empty pill bottle with a bouquet of red roses and a note. She felt Allison come up behind her so she shifted to the side to let her see what was on the bed. She didn't move to pick up the flowers or the note. 

“Whose that from?” She shrugged at Allison's question, the only people who have been here were Lizzy, Luna, and Eleanor...and Diego, maybe there from him? But that didn't explain the pill bottle. Allison waited for Vanya to do something but when she did nothing, she walked over to the bed with Luna in her arms and picked up the note to read it out loud.

_Vanya,_

_You dropped your pill bottle at my place, I came to drop it back off. I was going to leave it and the roses with the babysitter but she was kind enough to let me in so I decided to put the flowers on your bed, I hope you like them._

_Can't wait for our date, Leonard._

“He was in your house? Without you here? You guys have a date?” Allison didn't like that, Vanya didn't know this man well enough for him to be coming here unannounced with the babysitter and Luna here by themselves. Who does that?

“I agreed to go to dinner with him,” that was all Vanya could think to say, she felt weird seeing the roses on the bed, felt weird knowing Leonard was in her home with her daughter here without herself being here. She does like him and the roses are beautiful but it was still unsettling and something Vanya has to think more on at a later time. She didn't come to her room to get distracted, her and Allison needed to leave, right now her focus is Diego and their daughter, not whatever this is. 

“We don't have time for this, let's go,” she walked out of the room with Allison following right behind her, she grabbed their things and held open the front door for her sister. Her heart was beating loudly, she felt like she could feel the individual beats and hear them in her ears, she was praying that Diego was okay, praying that she wouldn't lose him before she really even had him, her and Luna.

* * *

Klaus had a firm grip on the black briefcase, he got odd looks from the paramedics that surrounded him but he didn't care. He wasn't letting the briefcase go, he went through a lot in that nasty motel, the least thing those fuckers could give him was their briefcase that he hoped had money in it or something he could sell. He hasn't had a chance to look inside yet but when he got a chance he was taking it.

The paramedics were kind enough to clean him up and give him a pair of scrubs to be able to get out of his bloody nonexistent clothing considering he still only had the towel. They were far more focused on Diego which he couldn't fault them for, he sat back and tried not to get in their way of stabilizing his brother. He much preferred they didn't fuss over him anyways, he didn't need them noticing the signs of withdrawal and committing him to a rehab. He was surprised they let him into the back of the ambulance with them, but nonetheless grateful, he didn't want to leave Diego alone just yet.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Ben asked him, he was sitting next to Klaus and half in one of the paramedics but he didn't seem to notice or care. His worried eyes were trained on their brother.

“I don't know,” Klaus didn't want to lie to him when he himself wasn't sure if Diego would be okay. There was a lot of blood and Klaus thinks the bullet is still lodged in his side, he hopes he's okay but he couldn't make promises that he maybe wouldn't be able to keep.

The ambulance came to a stop and everyone was a flurry of movement, opening the doors and taking Diego out, rushing him into the hospital where doctors and nurses immediately surrounded him. Klaus tried following them but was stopped by a nurse.

“I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't go with them, they have to do emergency surgery,” she was a tiny thing that had honey in her voice, Klaus could see the genuine regret that she had to stop him but she had a job to do.

“I'll be waiting out here for you Diego! I'm not going anywhere, your gonna be okay!” He called to his unmoving brother before they could take him beyond the thick double doors, Klaus isn't sure if he could hear him or not but he felt better knowing he told him he was going to be here and he wasn't leaving.

The nurse led him to a waiting area “I'll come out and give you updates on his progress,” she promised him, at Klaus's nod she left the room, it was empty and the only sound that could be heard was the humming of the vending machines. He wondered how long it would take Luther and Five to get here, he saw them as the paramedics were closing the doors, he wanted to call out to them but they needed to leave if Diego had a shot at surviving the gun shot wound so he said nothing.

Ben was talking to him but he couldn't hear a thing, his nerves were fried and he was fidgeting in his chair, the humming from the vending machines was to loud and all he wanted was just a little something to get rid of the nerves and to hold him over for a little while more, he didn't have anything though.

Looking down to his lap though he remembered that he did have a mystery briefcase with possible means to get him what he wants, there was no harm in looking anyways. Popping open the case a pulling sensation spread through his body and snapped at his skin in a very unpleasant manner, his vision was blinded by blue neon light, and he couldn't hear Ben droning on anymore.

The tiny nurse led Five, Luther, and Eudora to the waiting room, telling them Diego was in surgery and they would have to wait along with the other man.

“I'm glad you guys showed up to be honest, the other guy didn't look like he should be alone,” Five was surprised to hear real concern in the nurses voice. Walking into the empty room, Five and Luther glanced around looking for their brother but he wasn't anywhere to be found in the little waiting room, Five turned back to the nurse with his eyebrow raised in question.

“He was literally just here a minute ago,” the poor nurse sounded freaked out and panicked like they were going to blame Klaus's disappearance on her. 

“No worries, it's Klaus. He tends to take off at the most inconvenient times,” Luther dismissed, this is what Klaus did, he up and left when whatever was happening no longer held his interest. He wasn't worried about it and no one else should be either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 🙂
> 
> Vanya is a bit hesitant on Leonard's actions...is she getting the creep vibes yet??? Lol. 
> 
> Luther is an asshole 😂😂😂.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 🙂

Vanya forced herself to loosen her death grip on the door handle to the passenger side of the car, she couldn't drive so thankfully Allison took over that requirement and was pulling them into the hospital parking lot safely. They hadn't said anything to each other on the drive there, the only sounds in the car were the low hum of the radio and Luna's hiccups from the backseat. Her little bug had calmed down considerably during the car ride there, now all that was left over from her fit was dried up tears and hiccups every other minute.

She hadn't let go of the door handle since getting in the car, but now that they had parked and Allison was getting out of the vehicle, she released it in order to take deep breaths before getting out herself. She exited the car, Allison was a gift from the heavens right now because she had already gotten their bags and Luna from the backseat without a word.

Her palms felt clammy and her skin felt tight walking into the large hospital, a small part of her wanted to turn right back around and leave but a larger part pushed forward, knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't do that, the only reason she was considering it was because she didn't like the feeling in her chest. The front desk that held two very unhappy looking receptionists gave them directions to the floor Diego was on, the further they walked into the hospital the more anxious Vanya became.

Walking out of the elevator on the appropriate floor they were met with another desk, nurses of all shapes and sizes behind it checking charts, making phones calls, and typing into computers. One particular nurse, who had sunshine radiating from her, didn't hesitate to lead them to a waiting area where Five, Luther, and Eudora (a woman Vanya has only seen in a single picture) waited in small red plastic chairs that looked very unpleasant to sit in. Upon seeing them enter, Luther immediately jumped from his spot and crowded into Allison's space, fiercely whispering to her, what about Vanya didn't know, truthfully she didn't care to know.

She grabbed Luna's hand and led her over to the unoccupied chairs next to where Five was seated.

“Have you heard anything?” The nurse that led them to the waiting room unfortunately did not give them any information beyond saying that Diego was in surgery and they would have to wait along with everyone else for the doctors to do their job. She placed Luna in the seat between herself and Five and pulled out her Hei Hei and Moana dolls to distract her.

“No, their still operating on him,” Five rubbed her shoulder in a show of silent support. Glancing around the mostly empty room she realized she didn't spot someone that should be here.

“Where's Klaus?” Vanya demanded, she was looking forward to him being here, so Luna could see that he was fine, after her demands for him Vanya thought this was one of the good things to come from this whole mess, Luna would be able to see that her uncle Klaus was fine with her own eyes. She still didn't understand fully what had happened to Klaus, but Five had said on the phone that he was coming to the hospital as well so it was concerning that Klaus wasn't in the room with them.

“He took off,” Luther butted in with a reply before Five has a chance to even open his mouth, Luther and Allison had stopped whispering among themselves and had silently joined Five and Vanya. 

“Where?” That made no sense, why would Klaus leave?

“We don't know, he wasn't here when we got here. The nurse said he was but he must have left without her noticing,” Luther further explained, Vanya crunched her face in response to that shady explanation.

“So you didn't see him leave?” Vanya wanted clarification, here Luther was making assumptions when in all truth he didn't know, they all made assumptions before and look where Klaus had ended up.

“No, but you know how Klaus is Vanya, he takes off when things get rough,” Luther fumed, unhappy that someone, Vanya of all people, was questioning what he was saying. Everyone knows how Klaus is, it really isn't a surprise he left, he was probably thinking the people in the hospital were going to try and detox him before sending him home, got scared and figured he would leave before everyone could show up.

“Why would he leave? Diego was just shot and if I understood correctly Klaus was just kidnapped, why would he just take off without letting someone know where he's going!” Vanya argued, it's true that Klaus has a reputation for leaving at inconvenient times, it's been like that well before they even hit teen years, but it just didn't seem to add up right now.

“I don't know Vanya, all I know is that he just left!” Luther snapped, he didn't like that she was making sense, but there was no other explanation other then he left because he's obviously not there with them.

“Maybe he went to the manor to get cleaned up,” Five suggested, logically Vanya made sense but so did Luther, but the last thing any of them needed was to be kicked out of the hospital over an argument that would get them nowhere.

“We'll look for him when Diego gets out of surgery, he probably needed some time to think and process what he's been through by himself,” Eudora stood up from her chair and walked over the few paces to Diego's family. The woman, Vanya, was not what Eudora had pictured in her head. She was tiny in comparison to herself, pale, with mousy brown hair and eyes. As upset as Diego was when she left him, she had somewhat expected to encounter someone who resembled her features, the woman in front of her in no way, shape, or form looked anything like Eudora. Their daughter was the most cutest thing that Eudora has laid eyes on in a while, she was without a doubt Diego's and Eudora couldn't help but think of what hers and Diego's daughter would have looked like, had they been able to work through their problems. It was dangerous territory she was trekking in her head but it wasn't like anyone could see her thoughts so she figured it was okay as long as she didn't voice those thoughts out loud.

“With Dave,” Luna's soft voice confidently spoke up from her place on the floor where she had moved to in order to set out other toys. Everyone at once seemed to snap their attention to Vanya, expecting her to clarify who “Dave” was.

“I don't know who that is,” she told them with a shrug, she watched as Allison got on the floor in front of Luna and picked up the Moana doll, smoothing out it's hair and moving it so the skirt swished back and forth.

“Your uncle Klaus is with Dave?” She gently asked Luna, in Allison's mind they have been putting off the strange things Luna has said as child gibberish but Allison has known something unusual was going on from the start of being told Luna was experiencing pain in her arm without reason, that voicemail from Diego just drove those suspicions home. Allison thought there was no harm in seeing what her niece would say back when actually paid attention to and questioned further.

“Yup,” Luna nodded her head excitedly, “He opened the box and went away.”

“The box?” Vanya was so confused, what in the world was Luna talking about? What box? Whose Dave? Went away where? 

“Uncle Klaus opened the box and went away to be with Dave?” Allison ignored her sister for now, she didn't know what box Luna was talking about but they weren't going to get anywhere with throwing out their questions without specifying a meaning to them. Luna nodded her head again, she was excited about this news for whatever odd reason, but as she opened her mouth to say more her face fell from it's smile and turned into a frown.

“He's coming back sad,” Luna stared at them for a minute with her frown before going back to playing with her toys, less happy and enthusiastic with her game. Allison didn't know how to respond to that so she put down the Moana doll and stood back up.

“In that voicemail Diego said that he thought Luna could tell him where Klaus was, he found Klaus after talking to her,” she let her sentence sink in, she didn't want to outright say was she was thinking, she waited for everyone to come to their own conclusions, the only one who wasn't fully understanding her implication was the lady cop that was with them.

“Your not suggesting what I think you are?” Vanya couldn't think straight, her little bug had a gift?

“Vanya just think about it...how on earth could she know what she knew about Klaus?...I think it started when she was complaining about her arm,” Allison still didn't want to be the one to say it, this was just her putting together pieces of a puzzle that didn't fit before, but Luna wasn't her daughter and it wasn't her place to force her assumption that Luna had a power on Vanya, no matter the overwhelming evidence that clearly stated she does.

“Her arm?” Five's bemused but intrigued voice asked, his brow was turned up in that way it goes to when he's trying to solve a problem. 

“She's complained twice now about pain that shouldn't be there, first with her arm and today it was her side...where did Diego get shot at?” That information hadn't been provided to them on the phone nor by the nurse. 

“On his side,” Eudora answered, she felt left out of some big family reveal right now. It was fairly obvious that Diego's sister was insinuating that his daughter had some form of ability, what she didn't understand was what ability and how that was possible.

After thinking for a moment, Five hurried to take off his jacket and button down shirt, he's glad he remembered to put on a muscle shirt beneath his button down, least he be bare chested in front of everyone. He turned his arm toward everyone where the crudely done stitches he had hurriedly given himself after being grazed with a bullet could be viewed. The wound still stung but it was far less painful now then it was when he got it, the surrounding area of the injury was bright red and irritated but he knew it would heal completely soon enough so he wasn't worried.

“Hazel and Cha-Cha managed to get me, I wasn't fast enough,” he could see the gears in his siblings head going and clicking into place, he was already there but of course his siblings were slower then he was so he had to give them a second to comprehend.

“Holy shit,” it was almost humorous how they all understood what he was implying at once and muttered out the same curse together. Luna was experiencing some kind of connected pain to Five and Diego. 

“What does that mean for Luna though? She gets hurt when Diego and Five do? She knows where Klaus is? That just doesn't make sense,” Luther pointed out. 

“We need to wait to have everyone here that way we can all speak together and see what everyone knows before throwing out guesses,” if they wanted an accurate assessment of everything Luna could do or not do then Five knew they had to wait to have all the information in order to make the best educated guess. 

“She has a power...she has a power,” at Five's smirk Vanya knew she seemed to be a little late to the party, she understood what was being implied just fine but to say it was a whole other thing, it was adding credence to it and making it more real rather then just something that was going unsaid.

“But wait...was Klaus carrying a box?” Vanya asked Eudora, she seemed to be the only one who knew anything about what had happened before Diego got shot. 

“No,” she told them, she felt uncomfortable with all their gazes on her, it felt like they were assessing her, “But he was carrying a briefcase, he was holding onto it pretty tightly to, I guess it was kind of shaped like a box though.”

“Fucking Klaus!” Five exclaimed as he jumped from his chair, his murder child face full on and glaring at everything in a matter of seconds.

* * *

It took some work but everyone minus Eudora who had went back to her seat, had worked to calm Five down from his outburst, at least enough to be able to explain to them what had worked him up to begin with. After the explanation, Vanya thought it was somewhat just like Klaus to get himself in a sticky mess like unexpected time travel by briefcase. Five also explained to them everything he had told Luther in the motel room about The Commission and why these people were after him. When he was finished explaining to them the loose ends they didn't know about, Five and Luther got into a discussion that Vanya couldn't hear because they had moved themselves across the room. After their brothers separated themselves Allison to had moved to sit a few seats down saying she wanted to do some “digging” on her phone well they waited, whatever that meant. Vanya was glad Eudora had freaked out a little at Five's outburst and had moved back to her own chair before Five got into any explanations, Vanya didn't think getting her involved in the whole thing was a wise decision. 

As for Vanya she was occupied with thoughts of worry over Diego's surgery, worry over Klaus's adventure in time travel, and worry over Luna's new found ability that she had no clue what it was or what to expect from it. After getting over her essential surprise of it, she was still worried but she was also now very curious, it seems her father was not so delusional in his letter that suggested Luna gaining an ability. As heartless as it sounds she's glad that he's gone and wouldn't be able to exploit her daughter the way he did her siblings.

Everything that's happened in the last few days thus far has been one role coaster after another, she wanted to catch a break and not have surprises jumping out at her at every turn but that seemed like a lot to ask for with the apocalypse days away from them.

“Family for Diego Hargreeves?” The all to happy nurse that had led Allison and Vanya to the waiting area spoke from the doorway, apparently she was the same nurse that had seen Klaus, Five, Luther, and Eudora to the room as well.

“That's us,” Vanya jumped from her chair, she along with everyone else crowded the poor nurse, eager for information on Diego. 

“He's in recovery right now, he should be waking up soon. The bullet thankfully did not hit anything major and the doctors were able to remove it and stitch him right up,” the relief that spread through Vanya's body was unlike anything she's ever felt before, she was terrified they were going to come in here and say they did everything they could but it made no difference.

“Can I see him? Me and my daughter?” Vanya asked, she was desperate to see with her own eyes that Diego was fine, that he wasn't taken from her and Luna.

“You sure can hun,” the nurse's smile was warm but then regretful as she aimed it at everyone else, “Not everyone can go back though, it's to many people and we wouldn't want to overwhelm him.”

“That's okay, Vanya and their daughter should see him first,” Allison waved off the concern that they would be upset they couldn't see him, she was just glad to know he was alive and okay, she could wait until more people were allowed to see him and so could everyone else.

After throwing a grateful glance in Allison's direction, Vanya gathered Luna up in her arms and followed the nurse out the room.

Vanya lost herself in all of the twists and turns of the hallways that the nurse led her down, it seemed like a lifetime later when they finally stopped in front of a row of hospital beds that were separated by curtains.

“We're preparing his room in the meantime that he comes out of the anesthesia, it shouldn't be long before he starts showing signs of being fully awake. We woke him up briefly after surgery but the effects of the anesthesia take some time to ware off the body,” the nurse explained as she checked the machines connected to Diego's still form, afterwards she threw a reassuring smile Vanya's way and left the open room, pulling the curtain closed as she did.

Vanya's never seen Diego this vulnerable before, in real life and in her mind he's always been this strong formidable force, something unshakable and indestructible. Diego was only human though, something that was proven with this gun shot wound, he might have an incredible gift but he was still as human as anyone else, he could still get hurt and he could still die at any moment.

Luna wiggled in her arms, clearly asking to be put down. When her little feet touched the ground she ran to Diego's unmoving body, she lifted herself up to sit on a bare corner that Diego wasn't occupying and started talking like it was normal and an everyday occurrence to see someone in a hospital bed with tubes and such coming out of their bodies, machines humming next to them. Her little bug was something special and it had nothing to do with any ability she might have. For Vanya's part she took her place on the chair next to the bed that looked far more comfortable then the ones in the waiting room, this one actually had cushion that didn't numb Vanya's butt right as she sat down.

Vanya vaguely listened to Luna in the background as they waited for Diego to wake up. Mostly her thoughts were focused on the events that had shaken up her dull and normal world in such a short time, but she could hear Luna telling him of her playtime with her dolls, and all the exciting adventures those pieces of plastic seemed to go on all the time.

“I think I should go live with Moana and Hei Hei, they seem to have pretty cool lives,” Diego rasped out, Vanya nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't noticed that he woke up, Luna giggled with an excited nod to him, his eyes met Vanya's and a moment passed between them where everything was still and calm, before Vanya rushed out of her seat and hugged him as tight as her thin arms could. She was trying to be careful not to touch any of the tubes but Luna wasn't as thoughtful with her own hug, Diego didn't seem like he minded though.

“Hey, it's okay...I'm okay Vanya,” she hadn't noticed she started crying until Diego lifted his arms to wipe her tears away with soft hands and careful motions.

“I almost lost you, Luna almost lost you,” she's never been more thankful for learning how to silently sob in the Hargreeves household growing up then she was right in this moment, it was bad enough Luna and Diego were watching her cry she didn't need nurses gathered watching to.

“Are you kidding me?” He lightly scoffed, “I just got you back Vanya...believe me when I say it's going to take heaven and hell to pull me away from you guys,” he tried to make it seem as less of a bigger deal then it was but he knows her worries were granted but still he didn't want her or his daughter thinking that he was close to leaving them however involuntary.

“I'm going to hold you to that, you know,” she tentatively moved around where Luna was doing her best to hug the life right out of him, grabbed his face between her small hands and brought his lips to hers to share a few chaste kisses, with the last one she felt him smile against her lips, “I'm should get shot more often if means I get kisses.”

“You're ridiculous,” she laughed as she pulled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 😁


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy 😁

The room the hospital assigned to Diego for the next few days was not very large and as everyone gathered in the room seemed to shrink even further, it was a tight squeeze but everyone seemed content to just be there despite the small room they had to move around. The atmosphere was a tad on the awkward side because the Hargreeves siblings felt they've said to much in front of the strange woman they knew nothing about, they needed to speak but each of them agreed it was best not to speak well she was still in the room.

“I'm sorry Diego,” that was Eudora's seventh apology in the last 15 minutes, Vanya was keeping track of how many times she apologized and how many times Diego told her everything that happened wasn't her fault and there was nothing to forgive, she felt bad that Eudora was filled with this consuming guilt that even being told it was okay, she still felt the need to apologize over and over.

“It wasn't your fault, okay? I don't blame you, I'm not angry at you,” Diego repeated, half of him was getting irritated that she kept apologizing to him when he's already said they were good, the other half was sympathetic because she had probably sat in the waiting room coming up with more and more areas in that moment in the motel that she “failed” him. Eudora didn't like making mistakes, she's always prided herself on doing her job fast and efficient without accidents so he knew this incident was eating at her because she felt she failed at keeping someone safe.

“Regardless I'm sorry,” Vanya counted to eight in her head, “I guess I should go now though...your family looks like they want to talk to you, I'll visit you later,” Eudora ran her eyes over the people in the room who all were unconsciously fidgeting, waiting for her to leave. When the door had closed behind her, all the siblings lingered their gazes on it to see if anyone would be coming into the room.

It was tense silence after Luther took the initiative to explain everything they had discussed and/or found out in the waiting room when he was in surgery, Vanya thought maybe someone other then Luther should have explained but their largest sibling had been the one to open his mouth first.

“What are we going to do about Klaus?” That was the most pressing immediate concern in Diego's head, their brother was god knows where, in god knows what year, with some stranger named “Dave”, who knew what intentions this Dave person had.

“We can't do anything, we just have to wait until he comes back,” Five answered bluntly, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but Klaus had time traveled via briefcase, he needed to use it to come back as well, “When he does come back, we have an advantage with the briefcase, me and Luther discussed in the waiting area that the best course of action to handling the apocalypse would be to get to the root of those who refuse to prevent it, the way we do that is by contacting Hazel and Cha-Cha, they will come for the briefcase and when they do, I will tell them to contact The Handler.” Vanya admired the confidence in which Five said his plan, it did not sound like a foolproof plan, it had a lot of holes and a lot of areas where things could go wrong, but by the way he said it one could believe that it was as good as done.

“How are you so sure Klaus will come back with the briefcase?” Allison questioned, that was a big assumption to place a major plan of stopping the apocalypse on.

“Trust me, he'll come back, time traveling isn't all it's cracked up to be,” Five would know that better then anyone, he was sure Klaus hasn't made it back yet because he found something (possibly this Dave guy) worth staying for, but eventually he'll come back because it's just the Hargreeves luck to have any happiness they find snatched away from them.

“I've been trying to stop the apocalypse from this end, when I should have been focused on stopping the people who make sure the apocalypse happens. No matter what I do here, The Commission will correct it to make sure the end of the world still happens, some way or another,” Five realized it wasn't the most thought out and elaborate plan, especially not compared to the plans drafted up for missions when they were younger, but he was working with what he had with the time period he had to do it in.

“I'm going with you guys,” Diego said from his bed, he wasn't going to let his brothers run off after psychos without him there to make sure that they don't do anything to stupid and get themselves hurt in the process.

“No, your staying here for now to recover as much as you can,” Vanya ordered, it was an odd feeling to be included in on the discussion of some plan to save the world, she was keeping to herself though because she had no ability nor any form of help to offer this plan. But she was damned if she was going to keep quiet about Diego leaving on a mission so soon after surgery, she was under no delusions that he was going to stay the full time the doctors wanted him to but he did at least need to give himself a day of rest.

“Vanya's right Diego, me, Luther, and Allison will go, and you need to stay here for now,” Five didn't need to be responsible for Diego possibly getting shot again because of slow reaction time due to not recovering fully. Diego wanted to argue that further but he didn't when Vanya aimed a glare his way.

“I'll wait in the waiting area for Klaus to come back, we don't know when that will be so someone needs to wait out there for him,” Five had already explained that Klaus would come back to the place he originally left, Vanya was happy to see that she wasn't the only one who seemed to be completely confused on how the mechanics of the briefcase worked.

“Are we just going to ignore that Luna has some form of power?” Luther thought it was a valid question, he seemed to be the only one in the room who wanted to discuss this. Five said to wait until they were all together, well here they were.

“Of course not,” Diego responded, this was his daughter they were talking about, of course he would want to know what sort of ability she had, especially because thus far she seems to have felt their physical injuries on some level, and that didn't make him a happy camper, he hated the thought that she was getting hurt because of their reckless choices, “But Five said EVERYONE was going to be together to discuss that and that includes Klaus,” Vanya nodded her agreement.

“Well Five waits for Klaus, Luther you stay with Diego and Luna. I need to talk to Vanya,” Allison didn't give anyone time to respond to her unexpected need to suddenly pull Vanya out of the room. She pulled her until they came upon an empty room that Allison had no problem going in.

“So I know you probably don't want to hear it right now with everything else that's happening but I just need to get it out there. I tried finding this Leonard guy over the internet, and I couldn't find anything on him Vanya. It worries me that he went to your house, unannounced and it just wasn't sitting well with me so I wanted to see what I could find on him and I found literally close to nothing and that's a red flag if I've ever seen one,” Allison's words almost tangled together from how fast she was trying to spit them out. She couldn't let that feeling of something being wrong after seeing those roses go, so well they were waiting for Diego to come out of surgery she figured why not look up information on the guy. She thought she would find something worrisome but it was the finding nothing that worried her more.

Now was probably not the best time to bring this up to Vanya, all things considered but she needed to get it out there as soon as she could. She watched as Vanya processed the words being told to her, she had expected her sister to react in anger to digging into something that was in all honesty none of her business.

“He's just a friend Allison,” her sister was a stalker, Vanya found herself more amused then anything else with her sister's snooping.

“You said you were going on a date?” Allison hadn't misunderstood that part, Vanya had told her she was interested in the guy and agreed to go to dinner with him.

“Not a date anymore, I'm going to go out with him but to let him know that showing up at my house wasn't okay no matter how good intentioned the act was, and to tell him I can't date him or be with him or whatever,” her and Allison have never been close so it was a tad uneasy speaking about this with her but Allison's concern was real and she wouldn't disregard that. She did have to admit that Allison wasn't the only one who was weirded out by the act of Leonard leaving those roses. On some level she knew that she had came to her conclusion on Leonard well before even leaving the house to come to the hospital. She was in love with Diego and him being shot and her almost losing this chance with him was not okay, she wanted him in hers and Luna's life, and she didn't need to add another complication to the works with trying to make something with Leonard that was so obviously not there. Leonard is sweet and kind but he didn't measure up to Diego, they could stay friends but it would never be more then that.

“Oh,” Allison had prepared for an argument from Vanya's end, she didn't expect for Vanya to have already made up her mind on Leonard, “Okay.”

“Thank you for looking out for me though, a little bit on the stalker side but that's okay, I love you anyways,” Vanya teased her.

Commotion from the hallway pulled their attention away from their talk on Leonard, they left the empty room, down the long hallway Vanya could see Klaus and Five wrestling with a briefcase.

“I need it Klaus! Let it go!” Five shouted at him, Klaus looked far worse then what Vanya was expecting, Luna had said he was going to be sad, but Klaus looked heartbroken. He was hysterical and clearly wanting to destroy the one advantage they had over The Commission. She and Allison ran over to pull Klaus away from the briefcase, when they pried his hands off if it, Five hugged the stupid thing to his chest. Vanya suddenly found herself with arms full of her brother, who was squishing her to him and sobbing into her hair, the weight of him was to much for her tiny frame and she collapsed to the floor with him.

“It's okay Klaus, everything's gonna be okay,” she whispered to him, they had attracted the attention of the hospital staff but Allison was fending them off as best as she could. Vanya might have been making empty promises with saying it was going to be okay, she didn't know where Klaus was coming from and what he's been through but she couldn't not say anything to him well he lost himself in tears and mutters that Vanya couldn't understand.

* * *

Several floors below them a janitor was looking at shattered windows. He had been called to come pick up the glass but was given no explanation as to how the windows shattered to begin with. A frantic witness that had apparently seen the whole thing was trying to explain to the security guards that the windows first started cracking on their own and then it was like an invisible force pushed a sore point on them and the windows came crashing down in a waterfall of glass.

He didn't believe that for one second, more likely it was some punk kids that threw rocks at the windows and the witness didn't see them. Either way he supposed it didn't matter, he picked up his broom and dustpan and started sweeping the mess up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed 🙂
> 
> P.S for anyone that's maybe confused...Vanya did unintentionally shatter the windows, it can be left up to the reader to decide when she got emotional enough to do that lol 😁 as I didn't specifically add that in. 
> 
> And YAY! Vanya made the wise choice (however unconsciously) not to be with Leonard!! We should have a party to celebrate her smartness!! 😂😂, we must reward good decisions.


End file.
